


Свои. Часть первая

by CatiZza



Category: Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Steve Parker's Deathwatch, apocrypha
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiZza/pseuds/CatiZza
Summary: За несколько лет своей службы под командованием инквизитора Сигмы истребительная команда "Коготь" прошла сквозь многое. Узы боевого братства, которые могли бы связать ее членов, разъедают, как ржавчина, взаимные неприязнь и недоверие.После короткого отдыха "Коготь" получает следующее задание, на первый взгляд кажущееся чистой воды самоубийством. Но, как известно, первый взгляд бывает обманчив...[PS. Таймлайн истории - чуть позже "Охоты за головой".]***************Большое спасибо героическому редактору KaiMalut за вычитку.





	1. Chapter 1

Зид вздохнул и повел плечами, устав от долгой неподвижности. Вытянувшийся рядом с ним Соларион протер окуляр вымокшей винтовки и снова приник к нему, рассматривая открывающуюся внизу панораму.

Панорама долгого рассматривания не стоила. Серое небо нависло над самым горизонтом, а въедливый крупный дождь постепенно перешел в мелкую, не менее противную морось.

Промокшая земля влажно чавкала, стоило Зиду пошевелиться. Соларион неподвижно лежал рядом, лишь изредка смахивая с винтовки капли. Вымокшая трава, среди которой лежали оба астартес, шуршала при сильном ветре, и это шуршание действовало на нервы.

Однако провоцировать на разговоры лежащего рядом Пророка, чтобы скрасить томительное ожидание, не хотелось совершенно. Зид не был уверен, что выдержит очередной поток нотаций, который неминуемо польется в ответ на невинный вопрос.

Цель до сих пор не показывалась. Возможно, расчеты Карраса были не совсем верными, хотя ведьмачье чутье командира обычно уберегало от грубых ошибок.

Ждать Призрак не любил. Бездействие выматывало, неуверенность в правильности решения — злила. Первым ввязываться в безрассудный бой Каррас не стал, но ведь можно было бы спровоцировать противника…

Соларион пошевелился, устраиваясь поудобнее, и снова смахнул капли с винтовки.

Предложение Карраса он поддержал — кажется, из чистой вредности, чтобы утереть нос настаивающему на полноценном рейде Зиферу Зиду. Но то, что Зид должен будет составить ему компанию, едва не вынудило Ультрадесантника отказаться от предложения.

Призрак тоже не обрадовался. Особенно с учетом того, что драка в план Карраса не входила изначально.

_«Кроме тебя, долго отвлекать противника и потом уйти без повреждений не сможет никто, Призрак. Твоя задача — прикрыть Солариона и дать ему несколько минут для отступления. Только дать ему время, а не уничтожать вражеский отряд в одиночку, ты понял меня?»_

_«Я понял, Грамотей. Но когда мы полезем в их логово, командира оставь мне»._

Зид глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. Зыбкая перспектива отыграться на предводителе ксеноублюдков паршиво скрашивала томительно ожидание.

На горизонте не было видно никакого движения, и казалось, что даже темнеющий между небом и землей дождь, похожий на кусок грязной пленки, замер в воздухе.

Сверившись с хроно, Зид нахмурился и негромко проговорил:

— Не хочется это лишний раз подтверждать, но очень похоже на то, что Грамотей все-таки ошибся. Мы ждем уже час сверх расчетного времени. Кажется, они все-таки свернули.

— Или ты просто не умеешь ждать, Гвардеец Ворона, — сухо ответил Соларион, не поворачиваясь. — Но признать свою слабость и отказаться от участия в миссии тебе не позволила гордость.

— В отличие от тебя, мне не доставляет удовольствия подставлять командира, — фыркнул Зид. — Но если честно — я бы с большим удовольствием составил компанию Хирону, если бы он отправился с нами.

— Чтобы выполнять свои задачи вместе с ним, ты должен стать дредноутом. Опуская тот факт, что, получив достаточно тяжелые ранения, ты потеряешь большую часть своих боевых навыков, ради которых тебя и держат в отряде, ты с вероятностью в девяносто процентов провалишь миссию. Следовательно, вероятность попадания в дредноут будет равна нулю, потому что удостоиться чести…

— Пророк. Мать. Твою, — процедил Зид, уже пожалевший, что вообще издал какие-то звуки.

— Не называй меня так, — привычно огрызнулся Ультрадесантник, но его тон тут же изменился.  — Умолкни, — бросил он и принялся корректировать настройки прицела.

Зид обернулся, вглядываясь в сырую дымку на горизонте. Оптика шлема позволяла приблизить изображение, но то ли ее мощности не хватало, то ли…

— Левее, — подсказал Соларион и вскинул винтовку, прицеливаясь.

Зид посмотрел в указанном направлении, рассматривая приближающийся отряд. Соларион неожиданно выругался, негромко, но крепко.

— В чем дело? — спросил Призрак, поворачиваясь.

— Смотри сам. Увеличение сто восемьдесят пять. — Ультрадесантник протянул ему винтовку. Зид забрал ее и, подкрутив настройки оптики, взглянул на движущуюся колонну.

И практически слово в слово повторил ругательство, вырвавшееся у Солариона.

— Сигма, варп его раздери… — процедил он. — Не может быть, чтобы он не знал об этом. Надо сообщить Каррасу. Планы придется корректировать.

— Сейчас мы ничего менять не будем. У нас есть задание.

—А если они обнаружат устройство?

— Если бы они могли обнаружить нас, то обнаружили бы уже давно, — хмуро проговорил Соларион и, забрав винтовку у напарника, пристроил ее поудобнее и прицелился. — У нас нет выбора.

Зид коротко вздохнул, но спорить не стал.

— Альфа, — позвал он, и спустя несколько мгновений вокс-канал ожил.

— На связи.

— У нас проблемы.

— Когда у нас их не было? — Каррас устало усмехнулся.

— Нет, Альфа, ты не понял, — невесело проговорил Зид, — у нас действительно очень большие проблемы.


	2. Chapter 2

—  … и тогда меня выперли из Караула, разрешив забрать с собой только самое необходимое. Я распихал вас всех по ящикам…

— Что, даже Пророка?

— Представь себе! Он, между прочим, сам в ящик залез, очень охотно. Куда больше меня удивило, что ты поместился в стандартный ящик, пнище.

— Ну, если очень постараться… Погоди, а Хирона ты тоже упаковал?

— Вот с ним-то как раз возникли проблемы. Я долго метался по складам, думая, куда бы запихнуть дредноут, потом вспомнил: есть же грузовой контейнер для танка… Он-то подошел бы, но следом возник вопрос, а куда девать танк?

— Дредноут в контейнер от танка не поместится, — заметил Каррас, не поднимая глаз от инфопланшета. — По ширине не пройдет, даже если вертикально поставить.

Соларион, перебиравший разложенные на столе детали винтовки, раздраженно засопел, но ничего не сказал.

— Сон, Грамотей, есть невероятное сочетание вероятных событий, — засмеялся Зид, — так что я не удивился бы, если бы Старый поместился в контейнер в полный рост.

— Альфа, а откуда ты знаешь, что не поместится? — полюбопытствовал Фосс.

— Были прецеденты, — уклончиво ответил Каррас. — А теперь, если вы закончили пересказывать свои ночные приключения, помолчите оба. Я читаю этот лист уже третий раз. Если у вас языки не могут спокойно полежать во рту, займите их чем-нибудь.

Омни и Призрак переглянулись и дружно заржали. Сопение Солариона стало громче, но он по-прежнему молчал.

— Я не это имел в виду, — ровно проговорил Каррас.

— Ты еще и мысли читаешь? — с неподдельным интересом спросил Зид, и Каррас наконец-то соизволил поднять глаза.

— Ты очень громко думаешь, Призрак.

Зид хмыкнул и вытащил из-под скамьи ящик. Достав оттуда громко шуршащий пакет, он вытащил из него несколько углеводных батончиков.

Почувствовав легкий тычок локтем, Каррас не глядя протянул руку и взял подсунутый батончик.

— Пророк? — Зид вопросительно протянул Ультрадесантнику батончик. Тот раздраженно покачал головой. Полирующий меч Раут попросту проигнорировал вопрос.

— Мое дело — предложить, — Призрак пожал плечами и принялся с громким шуршанием разворачивать батончик. Затем своим зашуршал Омни, следом Каррас, и Соларион, не выдержав, поднял глаза.

— Между прочим, углеводы нужны как для физической, так и для умственной работы, — как бы невзначай заметил Зид. — Пророк, а если ты не съешь батончик, у тебя какой из показателей снизится?

Ультрадесантник открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но Каррас опередил его.

— Призрак, ты обещал мне десять минут тишины.

Зид примирительно вскинул руки и показательно укусил батончик. Соларион шумно вдохнул и выдохнул, но ничего не сказал, возвращаясь к чистке деталей. Омни фыркнул в кулак, но не стал встревать.

Жующий батончик Призрак заглянул через плечо Карраса, и тот увеличил масштаб карты, испещренной пометками.

— Это самые актуальные данные, которые Сигма смог предоставить, — проговорил Каррас, — прежде чем связь с нашей целью была потеряна окончательно.

Соларион отвлекся от сбора винтовки и поднял глаза. Каррас развернул инфопланшет экраном к товарищам. Фосс пересел поближе, вытягивая шею, чтобы разглядеть изображение, и даже Раут отвлекся от полировки меча, поднимая глаза.

— Логики в атаках нет, — проговорил Соларион, разглядывая хаотично разбросанные по карте точки. — Как будто они били туда, когда захотела ударить их левая пятка.

Зид выразительно хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал.

— Именно, — кивнул Каррас. — Но при этом они вывели из строя все, что смогли. Связи нет, спутники отключены, планета сейчас лишилась даже антиметеоритной системы. Сейчас это выглядит так, словно у нашего потенциального противника имеется сила, которой он не совсем умеет пользоваться, но данных слишком мало, чтобы можно было предположить, с чем мы будем иметь дело. Придется разбираться на месте. Зато мы имеем практически полный карт-бланш, Сигма в этот раз даже сроки не стал устанавливать. Наша миссия будет считаться завершенной, когда мы сможем выйти на связь.

— То есть Сигма не сможет прислать нам необходимые данные, — Фосс принялся загибать пальцы, — выяснить, живы мы или нет, а мы не будем знать, ждут они нас или уже улетели. Изумительно.

— Именно так, — подтвердил Каррас. — Но, увы, в данном случае Сигму на это подвигла не собственная вредность, а вполне объективные причины. Зато у нас будет мотивация не расслабляться и побыстрее закончить, — усмехнулся он.

— Как будто раньше у нас была возможность расслабиться, — мрачно заметил Соларион и продолжил собирать винтовку.

— Сигма, видимо, считает, что была, — Каррас повел плечом и вернул карту в исходный масштаб. — Ничего нового в последних сводках я не нашел, поэтому если у кого-то есть вопросы, задавайте сейчас, или план будет считаться одобренным.

Раут промолчал, Соларион пожал плечами в ответ на вопросительный взгляд, Фосс покачал головой.

— Призрак? — повернулся Каррас. Тот что-то коротко объяснил жестами и развел руками.

— Десять минут еще не прошли, — со смешком перевел Омни. Зид кивнул и широко ухмыльнулся.

— Ладно, на правах командира разрешаю заговорить раньше, — Каррас не улыбнулся, но его голос дребезжал от плохо скрываемого смеха.

— Лучше бы ты _на правах командира_ приказал ему перестать паясничать, — негромко заметил Соларион.

— Непременно прикажу. Однажды, — кивнул Каррас.

— А ты можешь приказать ему перестать нудеть? — невинно поинтересовался Зид. — Я готов молчать сутками, если это избавит нас от его занудства.

— Боюсь, что ты не сможешь, Призрак, — Каррас покачал головой, сворачивая окно со сводками на экране инфопланшета.

— Так ведь Пророк тоже не сможет, — пожал плечами Зид, — так что все честно.

— Я так понимаю, вопросов у тебя нет, — резюмировал Каррас.

— Только один, — белозубо улыбнулся Призрак. — Насколько противник превосходит нас в силе и численности?

— Точных данных нет. Но судя по тому, что говорится в сводках,  — в несколько сотен раз.

— Годится! 

 

Фиксирующие рамы встали на место с тихим щелчком, намертво вцепившись в доспех. Каррас пошевелился, то ли проверяя силу захвата, то ли тщетно пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, и коснулся пальцами панели на подлокотнике, словно проверяя ее готовность к работе.

— Три минуты до старта, Альфа, — сообщил сидящий рядом на месте пилота Фосс.

На обзорном экране было видно, как мерцают сигнальные светодиоды вдоль ангара. Шаттл тряхнуло и, судя по изображению на экранах, повело вверх. Захваты стартовой катапульты оттащили шаттл и развернули его в сторону окруженного красными огнями шлюза. С края экрана выскочило уведомление о понижении уровня гравитации снаружи, следом — уведомление об отсутствии пригодного для дыхания воздуха.

Шлюз медленно начал раскрываться, мерцание светодиодов стало ярче и быстрее, и шаттл плавно поплыл вперед, постепенно набирая скорость. С тихим шипением включились компенсаторы, сглаживая перегрузки, таймер на панели отсчитывал последние секунды до старта. Светодиоды вдоль стартового коридора замелькали с угрожающей быстротой.

Последние доли секунды на таймере сменились нулями, и сзади что-то глухо взорвалось, придав и без того разогнавшемуся шаттлу еще больше скорости. Тот в мгновение ока выскочил из коридора в открытый космос и устремился вперед.

Фосс что-то быстро отстучал на сенсорном дисплее и вывел до упора один из ползунков. Шаттл едва уловимо тряхнуло, и он, не сбавляя скорости, отклонился на несколько градусов от исходной траектории и направился дальше, ловко лавируя между космическим мусором.

— Все двигатели работают исправно, — доложил Омни, корректируя маршрут. — Расчетное время пути — сорок минут, без поправки на форс-мажоры.

— Я надеюсь, без них мы обойдемся, — кивнул Каррас и, коснувшись пальцем панели на подлокотнике, слегка ослабил захват фиксаторов.

На обзорном экране то и дело вспыхивали уведомления о приближающихся метеоритах, и шаттл то и дело маневрировал, уклоняясь от столкновения.

Конечной точкой пути была недавно освоенная планетка Каллай: пригодный для жизни климат позволял снизить затраты на колонизацию, а богатые месторождения полезных ископаемых и вовсе делали Каллай лакомым кусочком. До определенного момента самой большой проблемой колонистов был метеоритный поток, который Каллай пересекал дважды в год, и все те средства, которые были сэкономлены на терраформировании, ушли на создание орбитальной системы антиметеоритной защиты. Будучи настоящим произведением искусства Адептус Механикус, та успешно справлялась со своей задачей долгое время.

А потом Каллай умолк.

Первыми на связь перестали выходить корабли, расположенные на орбите планеты, затем замолчали и сами рабочие поселки. Сканеры показывали, что даже защитная система Каллая более не функционирует.

Посланный на помощь из ближайшего сектора флот частично был уничтожен, а частично и вовсе сгинул без следа.

— Это не зачистка, Альфа. Пожалуй, даже я не возьмусь классифицировать эту операцию, — в обычно бесстрастном модулированном голосе Сигмы промелькнуло что-то, отдаленно похожее на сожаление.

— И тем не менее ты выбрал именно нас, — ответил Каррас, — значит, определенные соображения по поводу классификации задания все же есть, если я не ошибаюсь?

— Как я уже говорил, вы лучшие, — ровно проговорил Сигма. — Вас нельзя назвать идеальными, более того, ряд заданий вы выполнили так, что это можно в полной мере назвать провалом. Однако общая статистика увеличивает вероятность успешного проведения операции на достаточно убедительное количество процентов. Два отправленных орденами Адептус Астартес отряда перестали выходить на связь сразу же после вхождения в сектор. Грубой силой проблемы не решить. Если с этим не справитесь вы, ситуация на Каллае выйдет за пределы моей компетенции.

Каррас вздохнул и нахмурился.

— Какова задача? — спросил он.

— Выйти на связь, Альфа, — ответил Сигма. — Просто выйти на связь. Вы должны сообщить нам, что происходит на Каллае, чтобы мы могли понять, с чем нам придется бороться, и подготовились, как следует. На этом все. Если вам удастся отыскать выживших колонистов или нанести предполагаемому противнику ощутимый урон, вы можете записать себе это в актив, но я настоятельно рекомендую вам не вносить это в список приоритетов. Ваша цель — сообщить нам о ситуации.

— Я понял, — кивнул Каррас. — Каким образом будет произведена наша эвакуация?

— Вас заберут во время освобождения Каллая. Если вы будете живы к тому времени.

— А если выяснится, что единственный способ освободить Каллай от засевших там тварей — или что там его захватило, — это Экстерминатус?

— Мы используем любой шанс забрать вас или ваши прогеноиды для передачи вашим орденам, Альфа. Но я не могу дать стопроцентной гарантии.

— А я не могу рисковать своими людьми столь глупо, — холодно ответил Каррас, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы сжать кулаки. — Мы отправляемся демоны знают куда без всякой цели, без подготовки и без связи, и все, на что мы можем надеяться — что вы соизволите вытащить нас оттуда? Если ты собрался избавиться от нас — зачем такие сложности? Нас можно убить куда более простыми способами, — проговорил он и осекся, осознавая, сколько истины в этих словах.

— Я предоставил тебе все, чем располагал, кодиций, — последнее слово искусственный голос практически выплюнул, и плещущееся в нем раздражение не смогли скрыть даже модуляторы. — И предоставлю больше, если смогу. А теперь ответь мне, верно ли я понял тебя: ты готов нарушить клятвы, которые приносил при вступлении в Караул, и не подчиниться моему приказу? Покрыть позором не только свое имя, но и имена членов твоей команды? Я отправлю на Каллай другую команду, и мне придется сообщить им, что «Коготь» отстранен от выполнения боевых задач, потому что их командир испугался.

Каррас глубоко вздохнул и сжал пальцы, чувствуя, как самые их кончики начало покалывать. Плещущаяся внутри злость заставила запечатанный дар напомнить о себе, но Каррас подавил низменное желание ударить по проекции «ведьминым огнем». Это все равно было бессмысленно: даже если Каррас и уничтожит проектор, ни к чему хорошему это не приведет, а до самого Сигмы он все равно не доберется.

— «Коготь» выполнит поставленную задачу, — наконец проговорил Каррас. — Я приложу все усилия, чтобы команда вернулась обратно. Но я попрошу предоставить мне всю информацию, которую возможно раздобыть. Всю, Сигма, — с нажимом повторил он.

— Я услышал тебя, Альфа, — ответил Сигма. Искусственный голос снова зазвучал ровно. — Не вини себя за свой гнев, — продолжил Сигма, — твои эмоции вполне оправданы. И если вы вернетесь назло — я не буду возражать. Но вы знали, на что идете, — добавил он, помолчав.

— Насчет Инквизиции нас не предупреждали, — Каррас покачал головой. — Ты позволишь задать еще один вопрос?

— Я слушаю тебя.

— От каких орденов были отправлены отряды?

— С составом истребительной команды «Коготь» пересечений не было.

Каррас раздумчиво кивнул. Значит, тактики тех орденов, чьи представители входили в его команду, еще не зарекомендовали себя как бесполезные.

Сигма пообещал прислать данные о пропавших отрядах вместе с последними данными разведки, и на этом разговор был закончен.

Особой пользы присланные материалы, впрочем, не принесли: все, что удалось выяснить, это что за прошедшее время ситуация в секторе не изменилась. Мелким кораблям удавалось подойти ближе к планете, один из зондов и вовсе подобрался вплотную к орбитальной системе, прежде чем сигнал прервался. Вышел ли он из строя или был уничтожен, было неизвестно.

Движущийся по орбите Каллай, между тем, снова вошел в метеоритный поток, и у оставшихся без защиты колонистов — если, конечно, там кто-нибудь еще был жив, — оставалось все меньше шансов на спасение.

Небольшой десантный шаттл, замаскированный под метеорит, должен был совершить аварийную посадку на поверхность планеты, далее в задачи отряда входили разведка и налаживание связи. Минусом этого плана было то, что Хирон вынужденно остался в крепости: габариты дредноута лишали его возможности действовать скрытно. Спорить старый Плакальщик не стал, сухо пожелав остальной команде удачи, но на душе у Карраса все равно было скверно.

Проникнув за пределы защитной системы, шаттл мог взлететь с поверхности планеты, уже избавившись от маскировки, — но позволят ли ему это сделать?

Миссия была чистой воды самоубийством, и Каррас чувствовал себя так, словно это он сам отправляет весь отряд на смерть. Последние сводки пришли прямо во время брифинга, и Каррас, вчитываясь в светящиеся на экране инфопланшета строчки, пытался найти там хоть что-нибудь, что могло бы дать подсказку. От непринужденной болтовни товарищей над ухом, нетерпеливо дожидавшихся результатов чтения, на душе становилось паршиво.

В какой-то момент Каррас и вовсе поймал себя на мысли, что почти готов отказаться от миссии. Мысль проскользнула на краю сознания и была сметена волной всколыхнувшегося гнева.

Он — командир. Он — Призрак Смерти. Он несколько раз смотрел в глаза собственной смерти, он сам — смерть, ему ли ее бояться? Если он сдастся так легко, то что же будет с теми, кто доверяет ему свою жизнь и ждет его указаний?

Нет уж, Сигма. Так просто ты от нас не избавишься.

Они столько раз возвращались, что вернутся и на этот раз.

Наверное.

— Входим в околопланетарный сектор, до входа в зону поражения антиметеоритной системы — восемь минут, — доложил Омни. — Пока все чисто.

Соларион сзади что-то буркнул, и Каррас услышал, как Зид точно так же тихо ответил ему. Соларион засопел и повернулся, собираясь возразить.

— Четвертый, Пятый, — обернулся к ним Каррас. — Вы какие-нибудь литании знаете? — Он дождался утвердительного ответа и продолжил: — Тогда будьте так добры, повторите их пока.

Спорщики притихли, и Каррас снова повернулся к экрану на приборной панели.

Покрытие, из которого была сделана маскировка шаттла, по заверениям техномагосов, должно было выдержать порядка трех попаданий из пушек орбитальной системы. Однако метеорит, выдерживающий подобные нагрузки, неминуемо вызвал бы подозрения. Остается только надеяться, что защитная система и правда отключена, и что захватившие Каллай твари действительно не продублировали ее своей.

— Входим в зону поражения, — проговорил Омни, — ускорение через шесть минут.

Каллай, почти идеально круглый, висел впереди, словно испачкавшийся в голубой краске мяч: пятна водяных массивов в изобилии пестрели на поверхности планеты. Вокруг него на орбите висели защитные установки. Встопорщенные антенны и лазерные пушки делали их похожими на гигантских насекомых.

Или генокрадов, некстати подумалось Каррасу.

Челнок плыл вперед, и датчики на экране свидетельствовали о том, что он движется по естественной траектории метеорита. До вхождения в атмосферу оставалось не так уж и много, а защитные установки становились все ближе.

Каррас стиснул подлокотники, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Дурные предчувствия становились все сильнее.

«Метеорит» шел вперед, и одна из установок качнулась. Щупальца антенн вытянулись, и дула лазерных пушек повернулись к приближающемуся объекту.

— Сколько попаданий оно должно выдержать? — уточнил Омни.

— Меня уверяли, что три, — откликнулся Каррас. — За это время мы должны проскочить защитную систему и войти в атмосферу.

Дула пушек проводили проплывший мимо «метеорит», но выстрела не последовало.

— Проскочили! — хмыкнул Фосс раньше, чем Каррас успел сообразить, что произошло. — Включаю ускорение. Держитесь там за что-нибудь, посадка будет жесткой!

Он коснулся сенсорной панели, и Каллай начал приближаться быстрее.

Воздух в легких на мгновение сдавило — и ровно через это мгновение включились компенсирующие системы доспеха. Шаттл начал дрожать, и неприятная вибрация отдавалась куда-то в низ живота. Изображение на обзорном экране окрасилось алым, затем пошло помехами. Компенсаторы работали на износ, и перегрузка начала ощущаться все сильнее. Запищал датчик температуры: поверхность «метеорита» стремительно разогревалась.

Каррас бросил короткий взгляд на Фосса, сосредоточенно ведущего челнок вперед, и стиснул зубы. Алые всполохи на обзорном экране стали ярче, и их сияние резало глаза. Хронометр отсчитал несколько минут, — внутренние часы утверждали, что прошло куда больше, — и челнок с грохотом врезался в поверхность воды, стал терять скорость и, наконец, упал на дно, взбаламутив песок. Пламя на экране сменилось спасительной темнотой.

Каррас глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул.

— Живые? — спросил он, оборачиваясь.

— Да что нам сделается, — фыркнул в ответ Зид, и его отвратительно бодрый голос заставил Карраса улыбнуться. — Пень, ну ты виртуоз! Как всю жизнь метеориты пилотировал!

Гвардеец Ворона дотянулся и хлопнул по подставленной ладони Фосса.

— Судя по тому, что никто не приплыл сюда сразу же, как только мы приземлились, нас приняли за обычный метеорит, — Омни усмехнулся и повернулся к командиру. — Снимаем маскировку, Альфа?

Каррас кивнул, и Фосс быстро набрал что-то на панели.

Двигатели шаттла ожили, его коротко тряхнуло, и несколько мгновений на обзорном экране не было видно ничего, кроме облака пузырей. Шаттл устремился вперед, вылетая из кучи обломков и, в мгновение ока добравшись до поверхности, взлетел над водой, как хищная птица, подняв резко очерченными крыльями тучу брызг.

— Куда теперь? — уточнил Омни, и Каррас принялся вводить координаты на своей панели.

— Это последнее место, откуда был зафиксирован сигнал, — проговорил он, когда на карте замигала алая точка. — Колонисты пытались позвать на помощь. Держи курс туда и смотри в оба.

Ярко-голубая гладь воды на горизонте переходила в ярко-голубую гладь неба. На голубом полотне не было ни облачка, орбитальная система тоже не просматривалась — возможно, она была заметна ночью, когда функционировала на полную мощность.

Каррас нахмурился. Сканеры защитных установок работали, не сработала только система уничтожения. Ее отключили, чтобы она не мешала, или ложный метеорит намеренно пропустили?

Погони за ними не было, никто не попытался их уничтожить сразу же, стоило им приземлиться. Неведомый противник словно проигнорировал их прилет.

Встретят ли их в указанной точке? Колонисты ли послали сигнал о помощи?..

Каррас опустил глаза на экран панели. Сканеры шаттла пока не фиксировали ничего подозрительного.

— Если карта не обманывает, то точка последней связи находится в чистом поле, — раздумчиво проговорил Фосс, глядя на экран. — Грамотей, ты уверен, что есть смысл туда лететь?

— Откровенно говоря, не уверен, — Каррас покачал головой, — но проверить ее все равно придется. Возможно, там обнаружатся следы. Дальше сориентируемся по ситуации. Если, конечно, хозяева не встретят нас раньше, — добавил он.

— А если встретят? — поинтересовался Зид сзади.

— А если встретят — драпаем, — ровно ответил Каррас. Зид усмехнулся, но спорить не стал. 

Нужная точка обнаружилась спустя почти полчаса — за это время шаттл успел долететь до покрытых разнотравьем холмов. Зеленый ковер, простиравшийся до самого горизонта, был испещрен воронками — где-то совсем свежими, а где-то — уже заросшими травой. На востоке темнели горы, обманчиво близкие.

— Судя по показаниям сканеров, здесь ничего нет и, похоже, никогда и не было, — проговорил Фосс, глядя на экран. — Снижаемся?

— Снижаемся, — кивнул в ответ Каррас.

Шаттл завис над зеленым ковром, выпустил посадочные подпорки и вонзил, точно когти, в мягкий грунт.

— Сканеры по-прежнему ничего не видят, — раздумчиво проговорил Каррас. — Я попробую поискать сам.

Прежде, чем кто-то успел ему возразить, он коснулся клавиши разблокировки фиксаторов кресла, и тут же рядом щелкнули еще одни.

— Я с тобой, — заявил Зид, — кто-то же должен прикрывать тебя, пока ты будешь медитировать.

— Я не собираюсь медитировать, — ответил Каррас. — Но в целом ты прав.

Выбравшись из шаттла, Зид легко спрыгнул вниз первым, проигнорировав ступени вспомогательного трапа, и огляделся, выразительно потирая друг о друга лезвия любимых молниевых когтей.

— Пока все чисто, — со смешком доложил он, когда Каррас спустился следом.

— Отлично. Тогда не болтай пару минут, мне нужно настроиться.

— Как скажешь.

Зид умолк, и Каррас, сосредоточившись, закрыл глаза и начал было проговаривать мантру, но тут же пошатнулся, почувствовав, что земля под ногами резко пошла вниз. Открыв глаза, он обнаружил, что прямоугольный кусок покрытого травой луга стремительно опускается.

Вокруг начало темнеть.

Подняв голову, Каррас увидел, что над ними закрывается люк. Даже если бы они с Зидом успели заскочить обратно в шаттл, шансов взлететь у них практически не было.

Каррас выругался, понимая, что его чутье привело их прямиком к ловушке.


	3. Chapter 3

Последние несколько дней мощность генератора держалась на сорока процентах, и эта стабильность давала надежду. Привыкнуть к сумрачным коридорам, в лучшем случае освещаемыми только одной-двумя лампами, так и не вышло.

Порой Ортасу казалось, что погибшим повезло больше. Крысиная жизнь в полной темноте, нарушаемой только гулким эхом шагов и шелестом помех в эфире, была сомнительной альтернативой.

Иногда к мучительному осознанию собственной слабости примешивался страх. Ортас ловил себя на мысли, что забыл, как он выглядит, и не всегда может вспомнить, как выглядят его товарищи, которые уже давно превратились в мутные силуэты в сумраке.

Благодарность, которую Ортас сначала испытывал к сержанту Гвидо Тарраю, вытащившему его из-под камней, переплавилась в ненависть. Если бы не проклятая травма, лишившая его ноги, он бы сейчас присоединился к группе охотников, хоть изредка выбиравшихся из сводящей с ума темноты. Если бы только полусдохший генератор мог выдать достаточно мощности, чтобы можно было провести установку протеза! Ортас бросил бы свой пост, не задумываясь, и отправился бы на свет, пусть даже это с большей вероятностью означало бы смерть.

Он бы погиб, но погиб под лучами солнца!

В свете черно-белых мониторов, которыми был окружен Ортас, его бледная кожа выглядела серой, как размокшая бумага. Иногда он чувствовал себя заживо похороненным в этой темноте, лишенный возможности уйти, окруженный только светящимися мониторами и тихим шипением в наушниках.

Возможно, они уже в могиле. Возможно, их смерть — это вопрос времени.

Неподвижное сидение во мраке и наблюдение за движением облаков по небу, за пролетающими птицами, за шевелящимися на ветру листьями, мерцающими на экранах, было похоже на извращенное наказание: прикованный к креслу, Ортас словно наблюдал за своей прошлой жизнью, не имея возможности вернуться туда.

Наблюдать приходилось ежедневно — хотя неподвижная тьма делилась на день и ночь только цифрами на экране. Ортас не видел смысла в этих наблюдениях, но остальные еще на что-то надеялись, а те, у кого остался полный набор конечностей, были заняты другими делами.

Только он, бывший лейтенант охранного блока Ортас Канаваги, был достаточно бесполезен, чтобы занять его наблюдениями.

Группа охотников ушла несколько дней назад и до сих пор не появилась. Контрольным сроком для каждой группы были два дня, по истечении которых лимит энергии и пайки рассчитывались заново.

Ортас вздохнул и потер лоб. Стоило ему закрыть глаза, как изображение с экрана вставало перед его мысленным взором.

Кажется, сегодня солнечный день.

Мерное шипение помех в наушниках раздражало, и вслушиваться в него не было никакого желания.

О них забыли. О них давно уже забыли.

Для всех остальных они мертвы, они заживо похоронены в темной могиле, но зачем-то еще пытаются продлить свое бессмысленное существование.

Погруженный в свои мысли, Ортас не сразу услышал, как в ровное шипение помех вклинилось тихое постукивание. Он вздрогнул и принялся настраивать канал. Тьма раздери это ограничение энергии! Если бы ее не было так мало, можно было бы запустить автоматический режим поиска. Пока Ортас будет щелкать переключателями, судорожно вспоминая протоколы связи, те, кто пытается установить с ними контакт, решат, что ответа не будет, и…

Ортас открыл было рот, чтобы попросить выдать в наблюдательный блок больше энергии, но вместо этого грязно выругался, вспомнив, что означает это мерцание помех.

Где-то совсем рядом идет импульсное сканирование усиленного типа.

А значит, эти твари их ищут.

Если Ортас засек поисковые импульсы, то твари точно так же могут засечь его.

А значит, защитная система постепенно сдает.

Если они не хотят, чтобы твари их засекли, то придется полностью отключать верхние уровни и уходить глубже.

Ортас едва не выругался снова и, уловив краем глаза движение, повернулся к одному из мониторов. То, что он сперва принял за крупную птицу, оказавшись странного типа флайером. Тот и впрямь был похож на птицу, острый, хищный и пронзительно-черный.

Флайер постепенно сбавлял скорость.

Ортас сжал зубы.

— Рейман! — позвал он.

Сзади зашуршало, и мальчишка показался из тьмы, освещенный мертвенным светом экранов.

— Кажется, у нас гости, — Ортас ткнул пальцем в экран. Черный флайер приземлился столь точно, словно располагал всеми необходимыми координатами.

— Они знают? — на бледной мордашке мальчика обозначился страх. Ортас вздохнул. Столько недель провести в могиле, чтобы все это оказалось напрасным…

— Беги к Кайлу, пусть поднимает всех, кого сможет, — распорядился Ортас. — Если они пришли в гости, будет невежливым заставлять их ждать.

Рейман кивнул и со всех ног помчался прочь. Его шаги какое-то время гулко отдавались в глубине коридора, потом смолкли вовсе.

Ортас вздохнул. Рейман отлично ориентировался в темноте, и стоило ему запомнить коридор как следует, как мальчишка переставал пользоваться фонарем. С точки зрения Эрда Кайла, любой способ сэкономить батареи был хорош. Ортаса же ничуть не радовала та легкость, с которой мальчик адаптировался к темноте.

Разве люди созданы для того, чтобы передвигаться на ощупь?

Ортас молил Императора о милости для Реймана, чтобы ему не пришлось использовать его умение до конца жизни.

 

Бывший капитан охраны шахты 34-V12 Эрд Кайл оказался одним из немногих, кому удалось сохранить самообладание и взять ситуацию в свои руки. Перепуганные люди тянутся к тем, кто не боится, инстинктивно надеясь на защиту, и, незаметно для себя самого, Кайл оказался лидером разместившихся на базе людей. Привыкший командовать, он взял бразды правления, умудрившись навести порядок, помог выжить и обустроиться.

Если только это можно было назвать жизнью.

Кайл несся по коридору в сторону основного ангара, включив налобный фонарь и крепко сжимая винтовку, освещая путь: его отряд экономил батареи, не торопясь включать свои фонари. Многие были в коридоре и раньше, поэтому ориентировались увереннее, но Эрд бежал посередине коридора, не давая остальным вырваться вперед себя.

Это его люди, и пока он не знает, с чем им придется столкнуться, он будет идти первым.

К тому моменту, когда Эрд выбежал в ангар, платформа уже почти опустилась на дно.

Свет фонарей выхватил из темноты черные силуэты, и Эрд почувствовал, как по спине ползет холод.

Он уже видел таких тварей. Он видел, как существа, подобные этим, рыскали на поверхности. Он слышал их хриплые голоса и утробное рычание.

Силуэты не торопились нападать. Замерев, они смотрели на стоящих перед ними людей.

Эрд слышал сиплое дыхание стоящих рядом товарищей, чувствовал, что они напуганы, — и со злостью понимал, что и сам перепуган до полусмерти, что малейшее движение и малейший звук приведут к хаотичной пальбе — но Эрд знал, что этих тварей не берут обычные патроны.

Длинный черный силуэт, вооруженный когтями, пошевелился, и второй, держащий в руках меч, положил ему руку на плечо.

Удерживая.

Эрд почувствовал, что у него вспотели ладони.

На мгновение ему почудилось, что твари не собирались нападать.

Кто-то из стоящих рядом с Эрдом вскинул винтовку, и Эрд не глядя протянул руку, опуская дуло вниз.

— Не стрелять без моей команды, — негромко велел он.

Мечник убрал оружие в ножны и, выпрямившись, шагнул вперед, поднимая руки. Второй убирать свои пугающие когти не спешил, но его поза стала заметно расслабленнее. Эрда это не успокоило: он видел, с какой скоростью двигаются эти твари, и знал, что для перехода от расслабленности к боевому состоянию им нужно меньше мгновения.

Мечник щелкнул креплением шлема и стащил его, являя лучам фонарей мертвенно-белое лицо, испещренное шрамами, с двумя алыми глазами без зрачков.

Эрд поежился. В шлеме тварь хотя бы отдаленно напоминала человека. Проследить за направлением взгляда стоящего перед ним существа было невозможно, но Эрду почему-то казалось, что оно смотрит прямо на него.

— Спокойно, — проговорил красноглазый. Его низкий голос гулким эхом отдался в темноте ангара. Ни угрозы, ни шипения, ни рычания — только… просьба?

— Мы не собираемся вас убивать, — продолжил красноглазый.

— Докажи, — потребовал Эрд. Он не был уверен, что сможет попасть в обнаженную голову, и уж тем более — что это поможет, и, кажется, красноглазый тоже об этом знал.

Тот вытащил из ножен меч, отстегнул с крепления болтер и, шагнув вперед, демонстративно положил их перед собой. Выпрямившись, он сделал несколько шагов назад.

— Призрак, — негромко позвал он, обращаясь ко второму.

Тот, помедлив, снял когти и пристроил их на полу возле меча красноглазого, затем стащил шлем и встряхнул головой, заставляя длинные черные волосы рассыпаться по плечам. Лицо у него было гладкое, такое же белое, как у красноглазого, но без единого шрама. Когда он открыл глаза, Эрду на мгновение показалось, что они не отражают света, — две черные дыры, зияющие на белом лице, в темноте ангара смотрелись пугающе. Черноволосый улыбнулся уголком рта и отошел к товарищу.

Эрд демонстративно обвел стоящий позади них шаттл лучом фонаря.

— Сколько вас тут? — спросил он.

— Пятеро, включая нас двоих, — ответил красноглазый.

— Пусть покажутся.

Красноглазый повернулся и помахал рукой. В темноте раздалось шипение, и ангар осветился голубоватым светом вспыхнувших на боку шаттла светодиодных ламп, очертивших двери. Те с шипением отъехали в стороны, и по выдвинувшимся аппарелям на платформу спустились еще трое. Они подошли к товарищам и выжидательно замерли.

Эрд нахмурился. Красноглазый слишком явно пытался показать свою готовность сотрудничать.

— Как вы нашли нас? — спросил Эрд.

— Это была последняя точка связи, — ответил красноглазый. — Мы понятия не имели, что вы тут прячетесь. — Он помолчал. — Разве вы не звали на помощь?

— Звали, — Эрд позволил себе желчно улыбнуться. — Четыре месяца назад. Вы слишком долго искали.

— Для людей, ждущих помощи, вы как-то очень агрессивно настроены, — заметил черноволосый, и красноглазый пихнул его в плечо.

— До вас здесь были такие же. В такой же броне, — Эрд указал на них стволом винтовки.

— Истребительная команда? — уточнил красноглазый.

— По всей видимости — да, если они собирались истребить моих людей.

Черноволосый нахмурился и, повернувшись к красноглазому, что-то спросил. Тот, помрачнев, покачал головой.

— Как давно они здесь были? — спросил он.

Эрд смерил его долгим взглядом. Пять тварей вполне можно задержать здесь, и они наверняка это понимают. Если сунулись сюда столь малым числом, значит, либо и впрямь случайно напоролись, либо втираются в доверие.

— Оружие отдайте, — велел он.

Красноглазый огляделся по сторонам, словно не был уверен, что остальные так же легко расстанутся с оружием, как и он. Наконец, один из его товарищей, низкий и коренастый, шагнул вперед, складывая к мечу и когтям свое оружие. Остальные двое, помедлив, последовали его примеру. Эрд жестом велел свои людям забрать оружие и, дождавшись, когда они это сделают, убрал винтовку за плечо.

— Вас слишком мало и вы задаете слишком много глупых вопросов, — проговорил он, — и, судя по всему, вас, как и остальных, отправили сюда умирать. Идемте, — махнул он рукой.  — Шлемы можете надеть, в коридорах темно и визоры вам пригодятся.

А еще так они больше будут похожи на людей, подумалось Эрду, и он словно невзначай поправил винтовку на плече.

Твари направились за ним в коридор, и их шаги гулко отдавались в темноте.

 

— Они нам не поверили. — Зид не спрашивал, скорее, констатировал. Под землей связь сбоила, и даже несмотря на то, что Призрак шагал рядом, его голос искажали помехи.

— Неудивительно, — ответил Каррас, пригибая голову, чтобы не задеть торчащую под потолком трубу.

— Сигма ничего не сообщил о другой истребительной команде, — и снова не вопрос.

— Нет. Разве что… — Каррас бросил короткий взгляд через плечо, на идущего сзади Солариона.

— Пророк, — позвал Зид, — Сигма не давал тебе никаких отдельных указаний?

— Нет, — огрызнулся Ультрадесантник, судя по всему, не меньше других разозленный свалившейся информацией. — И прекрати меня так называть!

— Надо придумать тебе новое прозвище, — усмехнулся Зид.

Соларион не ответил, но выражение его лица под шлемом можно было легко представить.

Их молчаливый проводник шагал впереди, остальные охранники, невидимые в темноте, держались сзади — только гулкое эхо от множества шагов откликалось где-то впереди.

Наконец проводник остановился, вынуждая остальных сделать то же самое.

— Сюда, — коротко скомандовал он и посторонился. За прямоугольным проемом, чернеющим в освещенной лучами фонарей стене, была темнота. Каррас первым шагнул в проем и прибавил мощности на фонаре шлема.

Комната, в которой он оказался, была почти пустой, не считая огромного стола, щедро присыпанного пылью, и не менее пыльных стульев. Посреди стола темнела выпуклая конструкция, в которой с трудом угадывался голографический проектор очень старой модели. Видимо, здесь раньше был конференц-зал или что-то в этом роде.

Проводник зашел в зал последним и пристроил на стол тускло светящийся цилиндр шахтерской лампы — такие вешали в коридорах, до которых еще не дотянулись линии энергоснабжения. Лампа горела едва-едва, больше отвлекая и раздражая, нежели действительно давая свет.

Каррас стащил шлем, но фонарь гасить не стал. Для улучшенного зрения астартес мутной лампы и фонарей на шлемах вполне хватало. Проводник указал на лавки, стоящие вдоль стен, но Каррас не стал проверять, выдержат ли они вес космического десантника, и по-простому уселся на пол. Зид и Омни последовали его примеру, Раут и Соларион замерли у стены молчаливыми изваяниями, не спеша снимать шлемы. В лучах фонарей было видно, как клубится в воздухе поднятая пыль.

Дверь в зал захлопнулась, и, судя по шагам, остальной отряд занял позиции с у двери, готовый сдерживать рвущихся из зала десантников.

Проводник, не выпуская из рук винтовку, пристроился на краю пыльного стола. Несколько мгновений он молча сверлил сидящих перед ним десантников взглядом.

— Как к вам обращаться? — наконец поинтересовался Каррас, утомившись от гнетущей тишины.

— Зовите Эрдом, — помедлив, ответил проводник.

— Вы здесь главный, я правильно понимаю?

— Скорее, один из тех, кто еще способен принимать адекватные решения, — Эрд презрительно фыркнул.

— В таком случае, я надеюсь, что мы сможем с вами договориться, — как можно дружелюбнее проговорил Каррас.

— Возможно, — Эрд повел плечом и как бы невзначай проверил предохранитель на винтовке. — Это, как вы понимаете, зависит не от меня. Как мне обращаться к вам? — спросил он.

— Я Лиандро Каррас, кодиций ордена Призраков Смерти и командир нашего отряда, — Каррас стукнул себя кулаком в грудь. — Обращайтесь, как сочтете нужным, Эрд.

Кто-то из членов отряда презрительно фыркнул, и Каррас с Эрдом синхронно повернулись на звук, но почти сразу же перевели взгляд друг на друга.

— Будем считать, что я рад знакомству, — наконец ответил Эрд. — А теперь я задам вам несколько вопросов, и будет лучше, если вы будете отвечать честно.

— Я могу принести клятву, — предложил Каррас, но Эрд покачал головой.

— Мне не нужны ваши клятвы. Мне нужны ваши ответы. Вас мало, кодиций. Если вы знали, что мы прячемся здесь, — почему вас так мало?

— Задайте этот вопрос нашему командованию. Они сочли, что для разведывательной миссии достаточно одной команды.

— Лжешь, — спокойно ответил Эрд, судя по его тону, лжи и ожидавший. — Ваших команд здесь как минимум две.

— Мы не знали о второй, Эрд, — Каррас покачал головой. — Мы ничего толком не знаем. Ни о том, что здесь происходит, ни о том, что вы здесь прячетесь, ни о второй команде. За этим нас и послали сюда, — продолжил он, заметив, что Эрд уже открыл рот, чтобы задать вопрос, — Каллай перестал выходить на связь, и нас отправили, чтобы выяснить, что происходит, и отыскать выживших. Если мы сможем выйти на связь и обрисовать ситуацию, то вас вытащат отсюда вместе с нами, — проговорил он, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал как можно увереннее.

Если нас вообще собираются отсюда вытаскивать, мрачно подумал он.

— Возможно, наше командование послало нас на смерть, — помолчав, хмуро сказал он, — и в таком случае мы с вами в одинаковой ситуации. Но мы постараемся помочь вам, если вы поможете нам.

Эрд смерил его долгим взглядом и невесело усмехнулся.

— Помощь? О какой помощи ты говоришь, кодиций Каррас? Мы экономили каждую крошку, чтобы дождаться помощи извне, — и ради чего? Чтобы нам прислали крохотный отряд дезориентированных ублюдков?

Зид дернулся было, но Каррас положил руку на его плечо, удерживая на месте.

— Вы просите помощи, — Эрд нервно рассмеялся. — Если бы мы могли что-то сделать — стали бы мы прятаться в этой темноте, как крысы, питаясь одними надеждами?

Каррас дождался, пока он отсмеется, и осторожно поинтересовался:

— Почему вы прячетесь в темноте, Эрд? Мы не увидели вас на сканерах, значит, у вас есть защита. Зачем снижать уровень мощности генераторов?

Эрд нахмурился, пытаясь понять, шутит Каррас или говорит серьезно. Он прищурился словно ища подвох, и, помедлив,  ответил:

— Тебя интересует защита, верно?

— Верно, — не стал спорить Каррас. — Если уж мы вынуждены прятаться вместе с вами, то хотелось бы понять, насколько паршива ситуация, в которой мы оказались.

Судя по лицу Эрда,  ожидал такого вопроса: похоже, он все еще считал, что «Коготь» послан сюда противником для вынюхивания слабостей в обороне, но убеждать его дальше было опасно.

— Мы не снижали мощность, — проговорил Эрд, перехватывая винтовку поудобнее. — Но поднять ее уровень мы тоже не в состоянии. Это старая база, — обвел он рукой зал, — построенная еще во времена освоения Каллая, до того, как создали систему антиметеоритной защиты. Техника здесь древняя и давно не использовавшаяся, а времени и толковых специалистов у нас не было. За системы защиты от сканеров и видеонаблюдение приходится платить.

— Толковые специалисты, значит, — Каррас раздумчиво нахмурился и обернулся к Фоссу. — Омни, сможешь что-нибудь сделать?

— Нужно взглянуть, — ответил тот, разводя руками.

— Эрд, проводите моего товарища к вашим генераторам, — попросил Каррас, оборачиваясь. — Возможно, мы сможем помочь вам.

Эрд бросил на Фосса хмурый взгляд и указал винтовкой на дверь. Омни поднялся на ноги и направился к выходу. У самой двери он остановился, дожидаясь, пока Эрд постучится в нее условным стуком, и, когда дверь открылась, шагнул в коридор первым. Эрд вышел следом, и дверь захлопнулась.

Каррас выдохнул и, стащив перчатку, потер лоб.

— Ты уверен, что стоило называть им свое имя, Альфа? — поинтересовался Соларион таким тоном, что его мнение было очевидно.

— Эрд и его люди нам не доверяют, Коготь-Три, — ответил Каррас как можно спокойнее, — а ложь и скрытность не способствуют укреплению доверия. Он должен был видеть, что я не собираюсь от него прятаться.

— Нам придется убить его после завершения операции, — холодно продолжил Соларион.

— Что-то такое он и предполагает. Хуже всего то, что он к этому готов. В открытом противостоянии нас не одолеть, но взорвать вместе с нами целый коридор они способны — им нечего терять.

— И что делать? — поинтересовался Зид.

— Ничего, — просто ответил Каррас и устроился на полу поудобнее. — Я готов дать руку на отсечение, что нас оставили здесь одних именно затем, чтобы посмотреть, что мы будем делать дальше. Заверения в нашем миролюбии укрепят их подозрения, попытка атаковать убедит их, что мы здесь, чтобы их убить, а терпеливое ожидание — что мы хитрим. Иллюзия свободы выбора с одинаковым результатом.

— Говоря проще — мы по уши в дерьме, — кивнул Зид.

— А когда мы из него всплывали хотя бы по пояс? — развел руками Каррас. — Поэтому я выбираю вариант с молчаливым ожиданием: он наименее энергозатратен. Цель нашей операции все равно не изменилась: нам нужно найти способ выбраться отсюда.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что у меня найдется доброе слово для Сигмы, — покачал головой Зид, — но, надо признать, этот ублюдок умеет мотивировать. Еще никогда мне так не хотелось вернуться, только чтобы свернуть ему шею!

— Мне куда больше интересно, почему он не сказал нам о второй истребительной команде, — раздумчиво проговорил Каррас. — Похоже на то, что предыдущая команда была послана, чтобы уничтожить выживших.

— По-моему, и так все понятно, — фыркнул Зид. — Инквизиция намутила здесь что-нибудь не то, затем отправила нас сюда, чтобы одним махом убрать и следы своей деятельности, и навязшую в зубах команду. Вот уж не думал, что мы так надоели Сигме, — усмехнулся он.

— Эй, — негромко позвал Соларион и стащил шлем. — Кажется, это я тут Пророк, разве нет?

Зид уставился на него, как на заговоривший стул.

— По всей видимости, в зубах Сигме навязли не мы одни, — раздумчиво проговорил Каррас. — Вполне возможно, что вторая команда тоже кому-то надоела. Или все проще, и то, что Инквизиция здесь натворила, вышло из-под их контроля, и истребительные команды сюда действительно отправляли на разведку и исправление ситуации по возможности. Но варианта с расходным материалом это не исключает, к сожалению.

— Эта миссия с самого начала была обречена на провал, — буркнул Соларион, и Зид усмехнулся.

— Вот теперь это Пророк, которого я знаю!

— Раут, — окликнул Каррас молчавшего до сих пор Экзорциста, — твои предположения?

— Если бы они у меня были, я бы озвучил их, Альфа, — проскрежетал тот.

Других предположений ни у кого больше не нашлось, разговор сам собой увял, и в погруженном во тьму зале повисла тишина.

Время в пыльном и тихом сумраке словно сгустилось и начало тянуться медленно, как вязкая смола на стволе старого дерева. Говорить не хотелось: темнота кругом, казалось, того и гляди могла затечь в рот и забить горло.

Зид набрал в грудь воздуха, словно собираясь о чем-то спросить, но, когда Каррас вопросительно повернулся, только отмахнулся.

— Что-то Омни задерживается, — озвучил Каррас невысказанный вопрос, и Призрак нахмурился.

— Возможно, его в чем-то заподозрили, — повел он плечом. — И либо заперли, либо пристрелили.

— Ты сегодня особенно оптимистичен, Гвардеец Ворона, — заметил Соларион. Зид не удостоил его ответом.

Каррас чувства Зида прекрасно понимал, но убеждать или утешать остерегался. Интуиция, как назло, притихла.

— Возможно, ему потребовалось больше времени, чем он рассчитывал, — наконец проговорил он.

Словно в подтверждение его слов потолочные лампы загудели и заморгали, набирая мощность. В коридоре послышались крики — испуганные и обрадованные. Спустя добрых полминуты назойливое мигание сменилось ярким и ровным светом.

— Получилось, — констатировал Каррас.

Зажегшийся свет позволил рассмотреть пыль, покрывавшую пол и мебель. На черных доспехах Караульных обозначились серые пятна. Под густым слоем пыли, укрывавшим проектор на столе, замерцали светодиоды режима ожидания.

Наконец, когда неизвестность уже начала утомлять, дверь в конференц-зал открылась, пропуская перепачканного пылью Фосса. Шлем он нес под мышкой, и на его лице темнели разводы то ли гари, то ли грязи.

— Как обстоят дела с генераторами? — поинтересовался Соларион.

— Скажем так, мне удалось из двух очень старых собрать один не очень старый, — ответил Омни, перехватывая шлем поудобнее. — По крайней мере, он работает. Молитвами Омниссии, — добавил он после паузы. — В любом случае, мощности достаточно, чтобы заставить работать необходимые блоки, включая медицинский. За жилое крыло не поручусь, но Эрд вроде бы не настаивает на том, чтобы подвести свет еще и туда.

Дверь зашипела снова, и в зал вошел Эрд, осовело моргая и оглядываясь по сторонам, словно не веря, что зажегшийся свет не является плодом его воображения.

— Теперь у вас есть свет, Эрд, — Каррас улыбнулся. — И в обмен на эту небольшую услугу мне бы хотелось услышать от вас побольше о второй команде.

Эрд посмотрел на стол: в том месте, где он раньше присаживался, ровный слой пыли был нарушен, и второй раз на него пристраиваться Эрд не стал.

— Боюсь, я не смогу рассказать так много, как вам хотелось бы, — проговорил он. — Сам я их не видел. Все те четыре месяца, что мы скрываемся здесь, на поверхность поднимаются только поисковые команды, которые достают продовольствие. Одна из них видела группу… — он на мгновение запнулся, — существ в такой же броне. Черной и с вот таким знаком, — он указал пальцем на наплечник Карраса, на котором светлел череп Караула Смерти. — Они атаковали поисковую команду, но тем удалось уйти. Это был единственный раз, когда команда вернулась без припасов. Мы несколько дней не покидали убежища, пока не убедились, что угрозы нет. Мои люди все это время провели на одной воде, и мне стоило больших трудов сохранять порядок, — зло добавил он.

— Я могу поговорить со свидетелями? — спросил Каррас, и Эрд покачал головой.

— Два дня назад поисковая команда, которая видела этих тварей, вышла на поверхность, и с тех пор мы не слышали о них. Если они не вернутся сегодня, то согласно принятым правилам мы объявим их погибшими. У нас каждый паек на счету.

— Прекрати называть наших собратьев тварями, — сухо велел Соларион. — Ты никогда не слышал о космическом десанте?

— Если бы это были десантники, я бы так и сказал, — в тон ему ответил Эрд, — но твари, которых видела команда, не были похожи на обычных десантников. Они куда больше были похожи на тех, кто нас атаковал.

— Кто это был, Эрд? — спросил Каррас. — Что произошло здесь четыре месяца назад?

— Ночью на орбиту Каллая пришел флот, — ответил тот, — сначала они каким-то образом вывели из строя орбитальную систему защиты, затем провели бомбардировку и высадку десанта. Если только это можно назвать десантом. Не знаю, почему они просто не сровняли города с землей, — то ли они что-то искали здесь, то ли просто хотели вырезать население своими руками. Нашлись те, кто помнил месторасположение первой базы, — и нам удалось вывести из ближайшего города без малого две сотни человек. О судьбе остальных я ничего не знаю, но поисковые команды, посещавшие ближайшие населенные пункты, выживших не видели. Сейчас, когда у нас есть энергия, мы могли бы попытаться связаться с другими городами — возможно, кто-то еще сумел спрятаться.

— Как выглядели те, кто напал на вас? — уточнил Каррас.

Эрд помолчал, щурясь в пространство, словно то, что он видел, не поддавалось описанию. Он пожевал губами и снова поднял глаза на десантников.

— По-разному. Они слишком разные, чтобы их можно было описать одним словом. Кто-то больше был похож на вас, кто-то — на тварей из ночных кошмаров. Те, на ком были такие доспехи, выглядели почти так же, как вы, но на них были шлемы, и утверждать что-либо наверняка я не берусь.

— Я понял вас, Эрд, — кивнул Каррас, — и у меня к вам есть предложение. Если вы сообщите нам примерный маршрут движения поисковой команды, то мы постараемся найти их. Обещаю, что мы в любом случае раздобудем для вас припасы.

Он заметил, что Эрд открыл рот, чтобы возразить, и предупреждающе вскинул руки.

— Я знаю, о чем вы сейчас думаете. Мы собираемся удрать и рассказать о вашем местоположении противнику, верно? Я не буду убеждать вас в обратном: чем больше я буду говорить, тем меньше вы будете мне верить. Поэтому я предлагаю вам залог. Двое из моего отряда останутся здесь. И чтобы вы не думали, что я заранее спланировал этот ход, я позволю вам самому выбрать тех, кто остается.

— Если ты не планировал это заранее, откуда ты знаешь, о чем я думаю? — криво усмехнулся Эрд.

— Потому что я бы на вашем месте подумал о том же самом, — доверительно сознался Каррас.

Эрд смерил его долгим и мрачным взглядом и, помолчав, кивнул.

— Идет. Но имей в виду, кодиций: если ты обманул меня, твои люди поплатятся за это жизнью. Даже если мне придется взорвать всю базу.

Каррас серьезно кивнул.

— Вон тот и вот этот, — Эрд указал рукой на Зида и Раута, и Каррас, еще раз кивнув, поднялся на ноги.

— Они остаются, Эрд.

Судя по лицу Зида, ему очень хотелось возразить, но он промолчал. Каррас благодарно кивнул ему и натянул шлем.

 

— Ты с ума сошел, Альфа, — прошипел Соларион, пока Каррас запихивал в ножны возвращенный ему Арквеманн. — Ты уверен в том, что делаешь?

— Уверен, — кивнул в ответ Каррас. — У меня есть план, и если все пройдет гладко, нам удастся выбраться отсюда. Но для этого мне нужно, чтоб Эрд хоть немного начал доверять мне: эвакуация должна пройти без задержек, и мне не хочется тратить время на то, чтобы уговаривать людей подняться на поверхность. Тем более что времени у нас, скорее всего, не будет.

— Эвакуация? — поднял брови Соларион. — Спасение выживших не входило в список наших приоритетов.

— Тот самый список, который составлял для нас Сигма? — проникновенно поинтересовался Каррас. — Тот самый Сигма, который бросил нас сюда на верную смерть? Я не вижу ни одной причины, по которой мы должны следовать его указаниям.

— Это неподчинение. И когда мы выберемся отсюда…

— По крайней мере, в том, что отсюда надо выбираться, ты со мной согласен, — удовлетворенно заключил Каррас и сменил обойму болтера, прежде чем прицепить его к креплению. — А теперь послушай меня, Коготь-Три. У меня нет никаких оснований полагать, что Каллай не уничтожат вместе с нами. Поэтому выполнять непосредственное указание выходить на связь я бы на твоем месте не спешил. Если мы хотим сохранить свои шкуры — нам придется поставить Сигму перед фактом, когда мы выберемся отсюда. И ему придется постараться, чтобы загнать нас в угол. А если беседовать придется не с Сигмой, а с кем-нибудь еще, я предпочитаю иметь в руках более весомые аргументы, чем наше желание поболтать с нашим инквизитором с глазу на глаз. Для этого мне нужны люди. Гражданские. Две сотни, которыми располагает Эрд, потому что это достаточно убедительная цифра.

Сообразивший Соларион уставился на него странным взглядом, и разобрать все плещущиеся в глазах Ультрадесантника эмоции Каррас не смог. Больше всего, пожалуй, там было брезгливости.

— Тебя нужны две сотни заложников, — выплюнул он.

— Получается, что так, — кивнул Каррас, — и поверь мне, я сам не в восторге от этого. Но в сложившейся ситуации у нас не так много выбора. В том случае, если мой план сработает, у нас в активе будет выполнение задания и две сотни спасенных гражданских. А если нет — наше положение не ухудшится сильнее. Нельзя упасть ниже дна. Согласен, план не так уж хорош, как мне хотелось бы, но если уж я, как командир, втравил вас в это, то я же и постараюсь вытащить. Сигма не оставил мне выбора, —добавил он, помолчав, — мы принесли клятву и должны выполнять его приказы. У меня была возможность отказаться, но между смертью и бесчестьем любой космический десантник выберет смерть.

— Если ты спросишь меня, Альфа, — проговорил Соларион, вскидывая на плечо винтовку, — то между смертью и бесчестьем я выберу победу.

— Я тоже, — усмехнулся Каррас.

Черная птица шаттла ждала на прежнем месте на платформе в подземном ангаре. Фосс забрался по трапу первым, занимая место пилота.

Каррас пристроился рядом, наблюдая, как Омни выстукивает на сенсорной панели чечетку, проверяя работоспособность системы управления.

Шаттл едва уловимо тряхнуло: платформа поплыла вверх, и чем выше она поднималась, тем светлее становилось вокруг. Посадочный люк открывался, впуская внутрь свет заходящего солнца.

— Готовы? — со смешком спросил Омни и, дождавшись утвердительного ответа, запустил двигатели.


	4. Chapter 4

Сначала опускающееся солнце заставляло уцелевшие дома отбрасывать длинные тени, а затем оно и вовсе кануло в наползающие от горизонта облака, и пустынные улицы утонули в предгрозовом сумраке.

Город, указанный Эрдом на карте, располагался в нескольких десятках километров на западе от подземного убежища. Разрушенные бомбежками дома обугленными пастями щерились в небо.

— Надо же было этому Эрду оставить именно Призрака, — буркнул Омни, ведя челнок над развалинами в поисках подходящего для посадки места. — Без его шуток будет отвратительно скучно.

— Зато ничего не будет отвлекать от выполнения нашей миссии, — веско заметил Соларион в ответ, — и нашему командиру, — он бросил выразительный взгляд на Карраса, — не придется переживать, что кто-то не выполняет его приказы.

— Напомни мне: когда Зид хоть раз не выполнил приказы Грамотея? — Фосс не повернулся, но в его голосе отчетливо проступил металл.

— Сколько раз его неподчинение приказам с первого раза подвергало всю команду риску? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Ультрадесантник.

— И сколько раз его увлеченность своим делом действительно служила нам плохую службу? Мы провалили из-за него миссию или, может быть, потеряли кого-то?

— Омни, сажай челнок вон там, — перебил их Каррас, указывая рукой вперед, — если я не ошибаюсь, там должно быть достаточно места. И сделайте мне одолжение, — добавил он, — избавьте меня от ваших ссор хотя бы ненадолго. Чем быстрее мы закончим, тем быстрее вернемся. Неизвестно, насколько хватит терпения у Эрда.

— Будем надеяться на то, что даже если терпение у господина Кайла кончится раньше, чем мы вернемся, остальные сумеют его удержать от излишне эмоциональных действий, — Омни кивнул, уводя челнок левее, огибая торчащие над руинами города обломки вышки.

— Господина Кайла? — повернулся Каррас.

— Фамилия у Эрда такая — Кайл. Он раньше служил охранником на одной из местных шахт, — охотно откликнулся Фосс. — Я тут пообщался с теми, кто у беженцев за техников, пока с генератором возился. Не такой уж Эрд и плохой человек, насколько я понял: считает себя ответственным за всех укрывшихся, вот и готовится заранее отражать наши атаки. Остальные во мнениях разделились, но тех, кто считает нас спасителями, а не лазутчиками, все-таки больше. Они четыре месяца просидели в темноте, а тут пришли мы и сначала восстановили им свет, а теперь за припасами отправились. Когда люди долго на что-то надеются, им свойственно начинать постепенно выдавать желаемое за действительное. Они ждали, что их спасут, и им спокойнее думать, что мы прилетели на помощь.

— В чем-то они правы, — Каррас сверил набросанную от руки на листе бумаги карту с цифровой картой города, загруженной в бортовой компьютер шаттла.

Примерный маршрут поисковой группы, который описывал Эрд Кайл, был достаточно длинным — по меркам смертных людей. Выбираясь из подземного убежища, группа преодолевала путь до города, затем исследовала там продуктовые склады и уцелевшие магазины. Положение усугублялось тем, что взять с собой так много, как хотелось, было невозможно: обратный путь был не менее долгим, а груженая добытыми припасами группа становилась легко уязвимой.

Пролетев над руинами, шаттл с ювелирной точностью опустился на площадку около уцелевшего трехэтажного здания. Оно потемнело от гари, стекла широких окон выбило взрывной волной, и площадка была усыпана камнями, осколками, жалобно хрустнувшими под посадочными подпорками шаттла, и гнутыми металлическими трубами, краска на которых пошла пузырями и осыпалась.

Каррас первым выбрался из шаттла и огляделся. Похоже, здесь когда-то была школа или что-то вроде того.

Ближайшей к месту высадки целью были развалины самого крупного торгового центра в городке, в котором местные жители проводили и большую часть досуга.

На разрушенных улицах окончательно стемнело, и поднявшийся ветер погнал по улицам пыль и обрывки полиэтилена. Вдогонку за ними с гулким стуком проскакала яркая алюминиевая банка.

Кругом было безлюдно и тихо — город замер, готовясь встречать собирающуюся грозу, и только снующие в развалинах крысы изредка порскали под ногами.

Десантники скользили вдоль руин, оглядываясь по сторонам и не выпуская из рук оружие.

Один раз среди домов им встретилась бродячая собака с обрубленным хвостом и рваным ухом. Она глодала какую-то дрянь, но, почуяв чужаков, зарычала и попятилась. Те прошли мимо, и она снова вернулась к поеданию сомнительной добычи.

От стеклянных дверей осталась одна пыль, и Соларион, пригнувшись, первым скользнул в сумрак развалин торгового центра и поднял руку, показывая, что все чисто. Каррас вошел следом и огляделся. Фосс замер у самых дверей, развернувшись боком, чтобы следить и за улицей, и за руинами одновременно.

Каррас поднял голову. Сквозь разбитый купол, то ли из стекла, то ли из прозрачного пластика, было видно почерневшее небо. Под ногами хрустели обломки и мусор, и кругом царила абсолютная тишина. Амфитеатр второго этажа пестрел вывесками и погасшими витринами.

— Идем вглубь, Альфа? — уточнил Соларион, крепче сжимая винтовку.

— Нет, — покачал Каррас головой. — У меня есть идея получше. Так будет проще и быстрее. Прикройте меня.

Каррас закрыл глаза и, сосредоточившись, замер и принялся читать литанию, чувствуя, как внутри всколыхнулась сила. Он резко распахнул глаза, засиявшие белым огнем, на лбу раскрылась тонкая рана.

В следующую минуту его сознание вышло из тела, и Каррас послал его вверх, под самый разбитый купол.

На втором этаже никого не оказалось. Темнели заброшенные магазины, и раскиданные товары гнили в грязи и сырости. В общественном туалете в конце длинного коридора все было покрыто плесенью, а пол залит водой, текущей из поломанного крана.

Каррас вернулся в центральный зал и спустился, минуя замершие у входа высокие фигуры в черном. Вниз, вдоль навеки замершего эскалатора, на цокольный этаж — чтобы заглянуть в открытые двери складов и служебных помещений.

Вернув сознание обратно в тело, Каррас глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, прежде чем проговорить:

— Здесь никого нет. Поисковая команда здесь была, но давно уже не появлялась. Упаковки на складах распотрошены, но все, что можно было унести, унесено. Следы совсем старые. Идем дальше.

— Ты собираешься обследовать так все точки? — уточнил Соларион, оборачиваясь. Каррас кивнул. Он прекрасно знал, как относится к его способностям Ультрадесантник, и был ничуть не удивлен, что Солариона предложенный вариант не устроил.

— Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея, Альфа? — спросил тот, и Каррас почувствовал в его голосе плохо скрываемое напряжение.

— Это существенно экономит наше время и ваши силы. Или ты опасаешься, что тебе придется выполнять работу Раута, пока его с нами нет? — Каррас улыбнулся уголком рта, благо, помехи комлинка скрадывали иронические нотки в его голосе. Про себя же Каррас подумал, что опасения Солариона более чем оправданы.

— Мне бы этого не хотелось, — буркнул в ответ тот.

— В самом деле, Грамотей, — прогудел Омни от дверей, — если мы вернемся вдвоем, Кайл вряд ли поверит, что с тобой что-то случилось, а не что мы позволили тебе сбежать, чтобы доложить о местонахождении убежища остальным.

Каррас вздохнул. Фосс был тысячу раз прав, но выбора у них не так уж и много. К тому же, человеческие постройки не рассчитаны на рост астартес, и прорубать себе проход в держащихся на молитвах Императору развалинах было не лучшим решением.

— У нас не так много вариантов, Коготь-Три, — ответил Каррас. — Я сделаю все, что смогу, чтобы мы вернулись в убежище втроем.

— Последнее время ты слишком часто разбрасываешься подобными обещаниями, Каррас, — негромко пробормотал Соларион, прекрасно зная, что командир его услышит.

Каррас ничего не ответил, жестом велев остальным выйти на улицу.

Ветер улегся, и вокруг было тихо и сумрачно. Воздух потяжелел, и гроза вот-вот собиралась обрушиться на вымерший город.

Каррас тщетно пытался прислушаться к ощущениям. Интуиция на все голоса твердила о том, что поисковой группы здесь нет, но трое десантников упорно двигались вперед, проверяя одну точку за другой.

После проверки очередной точки, отмеченной Эрдом на карте, Каррас почувствовал на губах кровь. Рана на лбу не успевала затянуться как следует, и наверняка его лицо под шлемом уже целиком перепачкано кровью. Каррас не обращал на это внимания, исследуя очередные развалины.

Облизнув губы, он снова почувствовал металлический привкус собственной крови и направил свое астральное «я» в подвалы очередного исследуемого склада.

Внутри было тихо и темно, и покрытые плесенью коробки стояли нетронутыми. Каррас огляделся и услышал голоса. Обернувшись, он не увидел ничего, кроме заплесневелых ящиков. Голоса раздавались то там, то здесь, заставляя Карраса оглядываться по сторонам, и, прислушавшись, он расслышал смех и собственное имя.

Каррас отшатнулся, устремляясь назад, и осознал, что с трудом помнит, куда идти.

Он терял связь с собственным телом, а голоса становились все громче и громче, и из теней, отбрасываемых ящиками, начали выползать темные силуэты.

Каррас прекратил бесполезную борьбу и, сосредоточившись, начал повторять мантру.

Нет уж. Он три раза побеждал собственную смерть.

Они просто не поняли, с кем связались.

Впереди замаячил свет, и Каррас, узнав его, поспешил туда.

Свечение Арквеманна, покоящегося в ножнах. Меч словно услышал немую просьбу о помощи и озарил путь обратно.

Каррас вернулся в собственное тело, судорожно вдохнул и тут же закашлялся, хлебнув собственной крови.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил стоящий рядом Фосс, шагнув ближе.

— В полном, — ответил Каррас. — Здесь пусто. Идем дальше, у нас осталось еще два объекта.

Гроза так и не началась Хмурое черное небо и молчащий город словно настороженно присматривались друг к другу, ожидая худшего.

Небо не выдержало первым: где-то впереди, за уцелевшими домами, коротко вспыхнул розовато-белый росчерк, и оглушительный раскат грома рухнул сверху, накрывая пустынные улицы и заглядывая в каждый переулок, отзывающийся гулким эхом.

Сбоку донеслось приближающееся шипение, и спустя несколько мгновений улицу накрыл шквальный ливень.

Ориентироваться стало тяжелее, пришлось включить подствольные фонари и замедлить темп, полностью полагаясь на оптику шлема.

Предпоследний объект, склад, с которого отправляли снабжение на шахты, обнаружился на самом краю: большой ангар с провалившейся внутрь крышей озаряло частыми всполохами, освещавшими порванные тряпичные растяжки на уцелевшей стене.

— Каррас, — позвал шагающий впереди Соларион, — похоже, мы нашли поисковую группу.

Фосс и Каррас подошли ближе. Фонари высветили лежащие в лужах дождевой воды останки человеческих тел.

— Похоже, здесь поработали крысы. Или собаки, — Каррас наклонился, освещая трупы фонариком.

— Тут как раз одна нашлась, Грамотей, — откликнулся Омни, и Каррас, подняв глаза, увидел освещенный фонариком Фосса собачий труп. На боку зияла обгоревшая рана.

Точно такие же дыры темнели на лохмотьях, в которые были одеты тела — если только эти останки можно было так назвать. Каррас пошевелил одежду на одном из тел, рассматривая аккуратные разрезы: лезвие, которым убивали этого человека, было заточено как следует.

Рядом с телами валялись обломки оружия. Каррас подобрал надломанный нож, вертя его в руках.

— Похоже, собаку и людей расстреляли из одного и того же оружия, — проговорил он. — Но не похоже, что пес бросился на защиту: скорее всего, решил присоединиться к процессу. Если бы тела были зачем-то нужны, то их бы либо забрали, либо…

Он осекся и огляделся, подключив на шлеме режим сканирования. Однако ни на телах, ни рядом не обнаружилось датчиков или чего-то подобного, хотя чутье с самого начало притихло, не ощущая никакой угрозы, которая могла бы исходить от трупов.

— Заберем или оставим здесь? — уточнил Омни, отвлекаясь от рассматривания собачьей туши и переводя взгляд и свет фонарика на трупы.

— Не довезем, — покачал головой Каррас. — Здесь нужен криоконтейнер или хотя бы водонепроницаемые пакеты. Проще предъявить Эрду запись с инфокристаллов шлема, если он не поверит нам на слово. Хотелось бы знать, как они тут оказались: их оттащили, чтобы спрятать, или они направлялись к складу?

— Скорее, от него, — раздался голос Солариона. Обернувшись, Каррас обнаружил, что Ультрадесантник держит в руках небольшой ящик.

— Там консервы, — ответил Соларион на молчаливый вопрос командира, — ящиков тут несколько, у той стены валялись.

— Тогда идем на склад, — кивнул Каррас. — Если мы можем унести больше, чем обычные смертные, — значит, постараемся унести.

Возражать ему никто не стал, и Караульные, припрятав ящики в развалинах, направились к ангару.

 

Дождь и не думал прекращаться, и оптические датчики шаттла то и дело слепли из-за вспыхивающих молний. Снижаться еще сильнее было опасно, Фосс и так вел челнок на минимальной высоте.

Летели молча: отвлекать Фосса от управления челноком в такую погоду было совершенно лишним. Все пространство в задней части кабины и свободные пассажирские кресла были заставлены ящиками и мешками — Каррас и его товарищи забрали со склада все, что смогли унести: рефрижераторы продуктового хранилища почти не пострадали, и сохранившихся продуктов по предварительным подсчетам было достаточно, чтобы обеспечить прячущихся в убежище людей провиантом на несколько дней вперед.

Каррас хмуро смотрел на карту, больше занятый своими мыслями.

За все время пребывания в городе они не видели никого живого, следов чьего-либо пребывания тоже не обнаружилось. Значит, те, кто напал на Каллай, либо уже ушли отсюда, либо их целью были не люди. Если предположить у них наличие разума и учесть вариативность внешнего вида, то под описание, данное Эрдом, подходит порядка двадцати видов агрессивных ксеносов. А если людей убили члены второй истребительной команды — куда они делись потом? Сигма, варп его раздери, — неужели он правда отправил свою лучшую команду на верную смерть?

Или его тоже обманули? Возможно, вторую команду отправил вовсе не он. И может ли статься, что он не знал о ней?

Даже если «Коготь» и выберется отсюда, если предположить, что план Карраса сработает и их не расстреляют сразу же после того, как они уберутся отсюда, — не уничтожат ли их потом?

Значит, нужно возвращаться на Дамарот. Чем скорее — тем лучше. Караул и Инквизиция вряд ли пойдут на открытый конфликт, и требовать выдачи бойцов будет бессмысленно.

Зато можно отправить их на другое задание, где они героически погибнут, мрачно закончил свою мысль Каррас и нахмурился сильнее.

— Снижаемся, — сообщил Фосс, отвлекая командира от размышлений.

Челнок сбросил скорость, спускаясь к самой земле, и, наконец, опустился на траву. На обзорных экранах алели поливаемые ливнем луга, подсвеченные выглянувшим сквозь тучи заходящим солнцем.

Несколько минут ожидания прошли впустую — ничего не происходило.

— Ну и? — негромко уточнил Фосс, то ли у обзорных экранов, то ли у дождя.

— Мне стоит выбраться наружу, — Каррас отстегнул захваты кресла и встал на ноги. — Пусть видят, что это вернулись мы.

Словно в подтверждение его слов челнок тряхнуло, и он медленно пошел вниз, спускаясь под землю.

— Вот так бы сразу, — фыркнул Омни.

В ангаре их уже ждали: Эрд и два десятка его людей настороженно следили за опускающейся платформой и не сдвинулись с места, пока Каррас не спустился по трапу вниз.

— Вам удалось что-нибудь найти? — спросил Эрд, подходя ближе.

— Более чем, господин Кайл, — ответил Каррас. — У меня есть для вас две новости. Плохая — мы нашли вашу команду. Вы были правы: они погибли. Но есть и хорошая новость — мы привезли вам припасы.

Эрд недоверчиво нахмурился. Кажется, он вовсе не ожидал, что Каррас и его команда вернутся.

— Мы поможем вам их разгрузить, — Каррас кивнул в сторону челнока. Эрд махнул рукой дожидавшимся его людям, и они направились к челноку.

Кто-то хлопнул Карраса по плечу, заставляя оглянуться.

— Вернулись, — кивнул Зид, улыбаясь. Шлема на нем не было, и длинные черные волосы лоснились в ярком свете ангарных ламп.

— Как видишь, — ответил Каррас и снял шлем. — Что? — спросил он, заметив, как Призрак изменился в лице.

— Грамотей, с тобой все нормально? — осторожно уточнил Зид, и Каррас недоуменно нахмурился.

— Все в порядке, а почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Ты на себя-то посмотри, — привычная ирония в голосе Призрака мешалась с непривычным беспокойством.

Каррас провел рукой по лицу и уставился перепачканные полузапекшейся кровью пальцы.

— А, ты об этом, — сообразил он. — Не беспокойся, со мной все нормально.

— Я-то тебе верю, а вот Эрд наверняка перепугается. Иди-ка ты умойся, пока наши друзья заняты.

Каррас кивнул и зашагал в сторону коридора. Обернувшись у самого выхода, он увидел, как Зид подошел к Омни и Солариону, хлопнул их по плечам и что-то спросил. Фосс со смешком ответил, и они оба рассмеялись. Соларион же только молча дернул плечом, сбрасывая руку Призрака.


	5. Chapter 5

В коридорах было безлюдно: обитатели базы делили привезенные припасы. Содержимого ящиков, которые удалось добыть Каррасу и его товарищам, действительно оказалось более чем достаточно.

Однако задерживаться здесь надолго Каррас не собирался.

Убедившись, что припасы выгружены, он отправил команду отдыхать. Распотрошив ящик с питательными брикетами, припасенный в кабине шаттла, «Коготь» обустроился в одном из пустующих складов подземной базы— брошенные там громоздкие металлические контейнеры вполне сошли за лавки, на которых можно было пристроиться, не боясь, что те не выдержат веса астартес. Да и потолки там были достаточно высокими, чтобы не приходилось постоянно пригибаться.

«Кирпич» противно хрустел на зубах и почти не имел вкуса. Впрочем, даже если бы вкус у питательного брикета и обнаружился, то задумавшийся Каррас все равно бы его не почувствовал. Вода из фляжки помогала пропихнуть разжеванные куски в глотку, и какое-то время в ангаре было тихо. Зид, первым расправившись со своим брикетом, зашуршал оберткой углеводного батончика.

— У него хоть вкус есть, в отличие от этого прессованного песка, — проговорил Призрак в ответ на выразительные взгляды товарищей.

Омни усмехнулся. Соларион негромко вздохнул, словно собираясь что-то сказать, но вместо этого повернулся к командиру.

— Каррас, — позвал он, — ты говорил, что у тебя есть план. Может быть, просветишь нас?

Каррас поднял глаза, не сразу вынырнув из своей задумчивости.

— Может быть, и просвещу, — ответил он, забирая предложенный Зидом батончик, — однако для этого мне нужно уточнить кое-что у господина Кайла. Кто-нибудь знает, где его можно найти?

— Если они еще не закончили с продуктами, то в общей столовой, — ответил Омни, — верхний уровень, конец коридора. Либо жилое крыло, это противоположный конец на том же уровне. Либо командный блок, это на уровень ниже. Ну или он где-то ходит, и тут я уж ничем не могу помочь, — развел он руками.

— Когда ты успел разведать? — поднял брови Каррас.

— Когда мы с техниками разбирались, куда подавать свет. На рефрижераторы в кухне и в медблок подавали в первую очередь, жилое крыло не трогали. Остальное — чистая логика, Грамотей, — Омни улыбнулся.

Зид улыбнулся и, наклонившись, что-то тихо сказал. Омни фыркнул и расхохотался, пихнув его локтем.

— В таком случае, — Каррас отправил в рот последний кусок батончика и встал на ноги, — я пойду и поищу его. А потом обсудим план. Время до моего возвращения считать свободным.

Развернувшись, он направился к выходу.

В общей столовой, куда Каррас заглянул в первую очередь, Эрда не обнаружилось: доедавшие свою порцию синтетической тушенки парни из медблока сообщили, что господин Кайл, скорее всего, в командном блоке на нижнем этаже.

Каррас зашагал по коридору к лестницам и, заметив в открытой двери конференц-зала тень, маячащую на фоне светящейся проекции планеты, заглянул в проем.

— Господин Кайл? — позвал Каррас, и стоящий возле стола Эрд оглянулся.

— Кодиций, — кивнул тот.

— Как обстоят дела с продовольствием? — Каррас вошел в зал и подошел к столу, над которым вращался голографический Каллай.

— Всем хватает, — ровно ответил Эрд. — Пожалуй, я должен поблагодарить вас.

— Благодарить будете, когда мы выберемся отсюда, — Каррас покачал головой и перевел взгляд на проекцию планеты.

— Вы собираетесь вытаскивать нас с Каллая? — повернулся Эрд.

— Вы что-то имеете против?

— Не то чтобы я возражал, — Эрд нахмурился и по-простому пристроился на краю стола. Каррас, коротко взглянув на него, отметил, что густого слоя пыли на столе уже нет.

— Но вас что-то беспокоит, — подтолкнул Каррас.

— Беспокоит, — Эрд кивнул. — Наша дальнейшая судьба. Нас бросили здесь умирать — а значит, кто-то очень не хочет, чтобы мы выбрались отсюда. С одной стороны, я готов на все, чтобы вытащить отсюда моих людей, с другой — я не хочу посылать их на верную смерть.

— Значит, мы с вами в одинаковом положении, — Каррас невесело усмехнулся. — Я могу сказать о своих людях то же самое. В одном вы не совсем правы: мы здесь для того, чтобы помочь вам.

— Предыдущая команда тоже? — Эрд скривился, отворачиваясь.

— Понятия не имею, — честно ответил Каррас. — Но мы — лично мы, я и моя команда, — приложим все усилия, чтобы вытащить отсюда вас и убраться самим.

Эрд вздохнул, мрачно глядя на вращающийся над столом Каллай. В зале повисла тишина, нарушаемая только гулом работающей на полную мощность системы вентиляции.

— Все, что нужно от нас, — это поверить вам, верно? — первым нарушил молчание Эрд.

— Пожалуй, что так, — кивнул Каррас. — Я мог бы заверить вас, что мне ни к чему вас обманывать, но полагаю, это не поможет вам поверить мне. Одно я могу сказать вам наверняка: я, как и вы, не имею понятия, что нас ждет по возвращении с Каллая.

— Вы так обезоруживающе честны со мной, кодиций, — протянул Эрд, — что на вашем месте я бы пристрелил меня сразу же, как только мы выберемся с планеты. До тех пор я вам нужен — а потом?

— Сообщая вам данные о себе и своих планах, я точно так же подвергаю опасности и себя, и свой отряд, — ответил Каррас. — Я уже говорил: мы с вами в одинаковой ситуации, Эрд. Наше различие только в том, что я и мои люди можем что-то сделать, а вы — нет, иначе бы вы уже сделали что-либо. И доверие — это единственный мост от нас к вам и единственное, что может помочь нам с вами выбраться отсюда без потерь. Наши с вами шансы — пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Выберемся или нет, выживем после этого — или нет, но сидеть здесь и ждать — это не самый лучший выбор. Это окончится тем, что нас с вами уничтожат вместе с Каллаем. Пока у нас есть шанс — нужно его использовать.

— Выговорился, кодиций? — усмехнулся Эрд, когда Каррас умолк. — Ты не сказал ничего, о чем бы я не думал сам. И, пожалуй, я готов поверить тебе. Может быть, ты говоришь правду, может быть, это я — идиот, не разучившийся верить в лучшее. В конце концов, ничего, кроме надежды на лучшее, у нас не было все эти четыре месяца. Ты можешь рассчитывать на меня, если я смогу рассчитывать на тебя.

— Договорились, — кивнул Каррас, — тогда давайте проясним ряд технических вопросов. Для начала: как управляется система антиметеоритной защиты? Когда мы проходили ее, она реагировала на метеориты, но не расстреливала их. Значит, ее отключили, а не уничтожили.

— Похоже на то, — ответил Эрд, снова поворачиваясь к проекции Каллая и, вбив несколько команд на панели когитатора, указал пальцем на высветившуюся точку.

— Антиметеоритная система управлялась с военного аэрокосмодрома. Через него шло все: управление спутниками, защитная система, научные исследования и связь. Если защита, как вы говорите, работает, — значит, когитаторы космодрома функционируют. Возможно, они частично повреждены, но их, скорее всего, перепрограммировали под собственные нужды, а не уничтожили совсем. Тем более что эта система способна обеспечить защиту не только от метеоритов.

— Если так, то космодром, скорее всего, не уничтожен, а захвачен, — Каррас кивнул, глядя на мерцающую точку, — на месте противника я бы тоже не стал уничтожать систему защиты. Полагаю, на космодроме должны найтись и корабли.

— Вы собираетесь угнать корабль? — насмешливо спросил Эрд.

— Эрд! — раздался звонкий мальчишечий голос от дверей, и оба, и человек, и десантник, обернулись.

— Что случилось, Рейман? — спросил Эрд. Мальчишка, стоящий у входа в тщетной попытке отдышаться после бега, бросил вопросительный взгляд на Карраса.

— Говори, — разрешил Эрд.

— Ортас смог наладить контакт с погодным зондом, — доложил мальчишка, — и говорит, что засек перемещение крупной группы объектов. Он велел позвать тебя.

— Вы позволите взглянуть? — спросил Каррас, и Эрд кивнул, жестом велев идти за собой. Мальчишка, отдышавшись, зашагал вместе с ними.

 

Коридоры уровнем ниже оказались не такими высокими — Каррасу то и дело приходилось пригибаться, чтобы не задеть трубу или висящие с потолка провода. Чтобы пробраться следом за Эрдом и Рейманом в пункт связи, ему и вовсе пришлось наклониться пониже.

Черно-белые экраны, которыми была покрыта стена, переливались и мерцали: на каждом из них в режиме реального времени воспроизводилось видео с камер слежения. На дисплее когитатора столбиками ползли какие-то цифры. Присмотревшись, Каррас понял, что это координаты движения.

Человек, сидящий в кресле, развернулся вместе с ним к вошедшим.

— Ты привел ко мне гостя, Эрд? — хрипло поинтересовался он. — Что ж, смотрите, смотрите, вам наверняка будет интересно.

Каррас взглянул на говорившего, прежде чем переключить внимание на экраны. Тот, кого Рейман назвал Ортасом, выглядел скверно: осунувшееся небритое лицо с залегшими под глазами тенями, избыток веса от отсутствия движения, и в довершение всего — обрубленная чуть ниже колена нога, чья кое-как зашитая культя выглядывала из-под обрезанной штанины.

Рейман же, несмотря на отталкивающий внешний вид наблюдателя, смело подошел к его креслу и привычно оперся на спинку. Ортас таким же привычным жестом похлопал его по руке, прежде чем обернуться к экранам.

— Показывай, — коротко бросил Эрд, и Ортас постучал пальцем по одному из экранов.

Каррас присмотрелся к указанному экрану, пытаясь рассмотреть за мелькающими облаками хоть что-нибудь. Получалось плохо: весь экран пестрел белыми разводами.

— Зонд сейчас пройдет облачность, и увидите, — проговорил Ортас и что-то принялся выстукивать на клавиатуре.

Словно подчиняясь его словам, облака на экране поредели, а затем закончились совсем. Светлую ткань земли разрезало надвое еще более светлой лентой: видимо, зонд двигался вдоль реки. Изображение замерло, и Ортас увеличил масштаб.

— Вот, — ткнул он пальцем.

На светлой равнине берега и впрямь была видна группа объектов, ровной колонной направляющаяся по течению — или против него, не разобрать. Прямоугольники разных размеров и группы точек — солдаты и техника? Охрана и грузовая колонна?

— Можешь увеличить еще? — попросил Эрд, словно прочитав мысли Карраса.

— Увы, — Ортас развел руками. — Это же погодный зонд, а не военный спутник.

— И тем не менее тебе удалось подключиться.

— Я два месяца пытался это сделать, — огрызнулся Ортас.

— Куда они могут направляться? — спросил Каррас, не давая вспыхнуть перепалке. Ортас и Эрд обернулись, глядя на него так, словно уже успели забыть о его существовании.

— Похоже, в верховья, — наконец ответил Эрд, — эта река берет свое начало в горах, возможно, они обустроились где-то у подножия. В самих горах делать нечего. Там только шахты и обсерватория, но первые в другой стороне, а до второй такой колонной просто не добраться, можно только либо пешком, либо на флайере.

— Но развернуть там базу можно? — уточнил Каррас. — Может быть, есть пещеры или удобные горные луга? За четыре месяца можно обустроить лагерь где угодно.

Эрд раздумчиво умолк, хмуро глядя на изображение на экране. Воспроизведение снова пошло: колонна успела добраться до излучины и теперь пересекала реку.

— Если они не свернут… — пробормотал Ортас и, пощелкав еще, вывел на монитор карту. — Похоже, они направляются вот сюда.

— Птичье ущелье? — Эрд поднял брови. — Что им там делать?

— А ты не знал, что ли? — повернулся, в свою очередь, Ортас. — Тебе за что деньги платили, Кайл?

— За охрану моего объекта, и я с этим справлялся, — огрызнулся Эрд.

— Значит, ты не в курсе, — Ортас хмыкнул и потыкал пальцем в карту. — Где-то там вроде бы был перевалочный пункт у контрабандистов. Насколько я слышал, они обустроили себе логово в горах. Если база еще осталась — ею вполне могли воспользоваться. Пустое место редко пылится.

— Я слышал о контрабанде, но не знал, что они базировались у нас, — Эрд покачал головой. — Ты-то откуда об этом знаешь?

— Я же связист, Кайл. И я был не единственным связистом на Каллае, — Ортас хрипло рассмеялся. — А остальные трепались о всяком.

— А как они обходили систему защиты?

— Это ты у них спроси, — Ортас развел руками. — Может, помогал кто-то из местных, вояки те же.

— Можно взглянуть на карту еще раз? — спросил Каррас, и Ортас вывел изображение на самый большой экран. Набрав несколько команд на панели, он подключил изображение рельефа и примерное местоположение колонны.

— Наверняка утверждать нельзя, — проговорил он, — если не свернут в холмах, значит, идут в ущелье. Если б была связь со спутниками, можно было бы проследить…

— Попробуем обойтись, — проговорил Каррас и, поманив за собой Эрда, выбрался из пункта связи. Пришлось делать несколько шагов спиной вперед: развернуться в доспехе в тесной комнатке было практически негде.

— «Коготь», — позвал Каррас, касаясь пальцем клавиши вокса, и канал, потрещав статикой, ожил.

— Мы уже начали беспокоиться, Грамотей, — сообщил он веселым голосом Зифера Зида.

— Все в порядке, я уже возвращаюсь. Десятиминутная готовность, «Коготь». У нас есть дело.


	6. Chapter 6

Лазерный резак прочертил последнюю линию, и получившийся прямоугольник металлического покрытия, аккуратно поддетый ножом, легко покинул свое место. Прятавшиеся под ним разноцветные кабели переплелись тугим витком, и для того, чтобы попасть тонким острием щупа в нужный провод, пришлось повозиться. Игла коснулась сначала одного из проводков, затем другого, и диодный огонек каждый раз приветливо мигал бледно-голубым светом.

— Живое, — удовлетворенно заключил Омни, убирая щуп. — Грамотей, ты не поверишь, но напряжение все еще есть! А значит, все остальное — всего лишь вопрос времени.

— Сколько тебе его нужно? — спросил Каррас, оборачиваясь.

— Хороший вопрос. — Фосс окинул взглядом стену, в которой прятались провода, словно ища у нее ответа. — Зависит от типа программного обеспечения. Если обычное военное — то меньше, если специфическое — то больше. Точнее не скажу.

— Работай сколько нужно. Мы прикроем.

— Не хочется заставлять Призрака и Пророка ждать. — Омни поддел пальцем связку проводов и осторожно перерезал несколько самых тонких. Выпутав их из общей связки, он оплавил резаком концы и, скрутив по двое, вставил в зажим, с легким щелком вошедший в разъем переходника.

— Еще неизвестно, кто из нас справится быстрее, — Каррас покачал головой и огляделся по сторонам.

Раут стоял чуть поодаль, прижавшись спиной к стене и глядя в сторону. Все было спокойно, но напряженная поза Экзорциста выдавала его готовность в любой момент броситься в бой.

Подключив переходник к разъему портативного когитатора, Омни отстукал несколько команд на сенсорной панели и, дождавшись результатов, удовлетворенно хмыкнул.

— Не могу сказать, что нам повезло, но и полным невезением это тоже сложно назвать, — заявил он, снова принимаясь что-то набирать. — С одной стороны, программа управления, используемая здесь, поддается переработке, с другой — несколько когитаторов сети управления на запрос не отвечают.

— Ты сможешь что-нибудь сделать? — спросил Каррас.

— Попробую.

Оставив Фосса возиться с когитатором, Каррас снова отвернулся. 

Шквальный ливень, обрушившийся на Каллай вчерашним вечером, перешел в мелкую, почти осеннюю морось. Небо ровным серым полотном растянулось до самого горизонта, затянутого серой дымкой. Изредка поднимавшийся ветер заставлял шелестеть листву на деревьях и мокрую траву под ними.

Глядя на отсыревшие развалины космодрома, Каррас думал о том, каково сейчас Зиду и Солариону. Судя по висящей над горизонтом серой сетке дождя, над холмами должно капать. Конечно, выполнению миссии это не помешает, но Зид наверняка взбесится.

Каррас попытался представить себе двоих Караульных, затаившихся в ожидании противника. Вместо этого ему почему-то представился промокший до нитки Зид, рассерженный и нахохлившийся, похожий на продрогшую ворону.

Каррас усмехнулся и помотал головой, прогоняя забавную картинку.

Безусловно, его план шит белыми нитками, и им удивительно повезло, что пока он претворяется в жизнь без проблем. Им удалось наладить контакт с выжившими, удалось достать припасы, а космодром оказался заброшен.

Но сколько еще будет длиться это везение?

Да и везение ли это?

Слишком уж гладко сходятся условия, слишком легко решается задача, еще недавно казавшаяся невыполнимой.

Куда Каррас ведет свою команду? К победе — или на эшафот?

— Альфа, — позвал комлинк скрипучим голосом Раута.

Каррас обернулся, и стоящий у угла здания Экзорцист махнул рукой, призывая подойти ближе. Каррас подчинился и осторожно выглянул из-за угла, присматриваясь к точке на горизонте, на которыу указал Раут. Настроив оптику шлема на увеличение, Каррас смог рассмотреть точку внимательнее.

— По форме этот челнок похож на наш, — проговорил Каррас, следя за траекторией полета. — Возможно, это вторая команда, о которой говорил Эрд.

— «Судьба посылает нам испытания, порой становящиеся разбитым зеркалом, выпускающим в мир наши отражения», — проскрежетал Раут.

— «…и те, кто вчера протягивал нам руки помощи, завтра всадят ножи в наши спины», — машинально закончил цитату Каррас. — Они направляются на запад, пройдут по касательной к предполагаемой траектории движения колонны. Точка высадки была севернее, однако… Коготь-Три? — позвал он, настраивая частоту. — Коготь-Три, слышишь меня?

— Я слышу тебя, Альфа, — откликнулся комлинк после нескольких секунд треска статики. — Колонна еще не появилась.

— Будьте осторожны. В вашу сторону направляется челнок, похожий на наш. Предположительно — вторая истребительная команда. Смотрите в оба.

— Понял тебя, — сухо ответил комлинк и умолк.

— Как успехи, Омни? — позвал Каррас, оборачиваясь к возящемуся у стены Фоссу.

— Работаю, Грамотей. Пока работаю. Сколько у нас осталось времени? — спросил тот, отвлекаясь от панели когитатора.

— Пока оно есть, — ответил Каррас, и Фосс, кивнув, вернулся к проводам. Сверившись с хроно, Каррас снова занял позицию у стены.

Точка, в которой они оставили Зида и Солариона, находилась неподалеку от обрыва — это был первый крупный поворот, который делали горные ручьи и речушки, собравшись в одну большую реку. С обрыва открывался вид на равнину, по которой река уходила дальше, выбравшись из Птичьего ущелья.

Соларион должен был прицепить следящее устройство на любую часть колонны — судя по кадрам с погодного зонда, которые сделал Ортас, техники в колонне было предостаточно, и для того, чтобы мягкий шарик с заключенным внутри него маячком разбился о металлическое покрытие и мгновенно застыл, приклеивая маячок намертво, было достаточно одного меткого выстрела. Омни говорил, что маячок сможет проследить за траекторией движения колонны и ее конечной точкой — и если та совпадет с приблизительным местонахождением бывшего перевалочного пункта контрабандистов, дорогу туда будет найти проще.

А самым главным будет то, что «Коготь» наконец-то выяснит, с кем имеет дело.

Сам Каррас вместе с Фоссом и Раутом, высадив товарищей в холмах неподалеку от запланированной точки на обрыве, направились на север. Их целью был военный космодром, с которого осуществлялось управление системой орбитальной защиты.

— Грамотей, ты уверен, что вместе с Пророком должен отправляться именно я? — спросил Зид, когда они обсуждали план.

— Кто еще, по-твоему, годится на эту роль? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Каррас. — Омни будет возиться с системами управления, мне, возможно, придется задействовать свои способности.

— Отправь Смотрящего, — предложил Зид, — по-моему, они с Пророком неплохо спелись.

— Раут нужен мне, Призрак, — покачал головой Каррас.

Зид раздраженно выдохнул и пожал плечами, но задавать вопросов не стал. В тонкости взаимоотношений библиария и Экзорциста он предусмотрительно не лез, хотя Каррас видел, что Зиду эти взаимоотношения совершенно не нравятся.

 — Меньше всего мне хочется валяться в засаде, пока вы будете драться, — хмуро проговорил Призрак, не давая повиснуть напряженной паузе.

— Еще неизвестно, придется ли нам драться, — покачал головой Каррас. — В лучшем случае все пройдет без проблем, а в худшем мы и вовсе не сможем туда попасть. Однако никакой из вероятных результатов нашего похода не отменяет того, что нам необходимо знать, где находится база противника и чем они располагают. Потому что если мы не сможем отыскать транспортный корабль на космодроме — мы попробуем взять его у предполагаемого противника. Возвращаться без этих двух сотен беженцев будет довольно опасно. А так — даже самый дотошный инквизитор не найдет, к чему подкопаться. Мы вернулись, выполнив и перевыполнив указания: не просто выяснили, что здесь произошло, а привезли свидетелей, чтобы с ними можно было побеседовать.

— И от них могут избавиться точно так же, как и от нас, — ввернул Соларион, проверяя оптику винтовки.

— Не исключено, — кивнул Каррас.

— Я уже сплю и вижу, как буду натягивать Сигме глаз на задницу, — выплюнул Зид.

— Глаза два, так что хватит нам обоим, — выдал Соларион.

— Пророк и Призрак сошлись во мнениях, — Омни развел руками, словно призывая небеса Каллая в свидетели. — Значит, дело и правда дрянь.

Раут ограничился многозначительным хмыканьем.

Птичье ущелье находилось на северо-западе от подземной базы, космодром лежал на востоке, и черная птица шаттла истребительной команды «Коготь» была вынуждена сделать крюк.

— В бой не ввязываться, — приказал Каррас, когда Зид и Соларион готовились спуститься по тросам вниз. Шаттл завис над одним из холмов в нескольких километрах от реки.

— А если его не получится избежать? — вскинулся Зид. Впрочем, если бы в обсидианово-черных глазах Гвардейца Ворона можно было что-нибудь рассмотреть, Каррас увидел бы плещущееся в них веселье.

— Никаких «если не получится», Призрак. Вас всего двое, и у вас нет никаких шансов, даже если ты готов доказать мне обратное. Кроме тебя, долго отвлекать противника и потом уйти без повреждений не сможет никто. Твоя задача — прикрыть Солариона и дать ему несколько минут для отступления. Только дать ему время, а не уничтожать вражеский отряд в одиночку, ты понял меня? Или мне повторить?

— Я понял, Грамотей, — Зид белозубо улыбнулся, прежде чем натянуть шлем. — Но когда мы полезем в их логово, командира оставь мне.

— Я надеюсь, мы обойдемся без этого, — буркнул Каррас, когда оба Караульных спустились вниз. Тросы поднялись, и шаттл, развернувшись, устремился вперед, на восток.

Последние несколько километров пришлось добираться пешком: шаттл был оставлен у самой кромки леса, там, где начинались летные поля военного аэрокосмодрома.

Взлетные полосы и посадочные площадки были серьезно запущены, кое-где виднелись воронки, в которых сквозь поврежденное бетонное покрытие пробивалась молодая трава. Сами здания космодрома оказались разрушены, от некоторых и вовсе осталась пара стен, щерящихся выбитыми стеклами окон.

Чем дальше трое десантников уходили в развалины, тем быстрее таяла надежда на успешное выполнение задачи. Там, где не довершили свою работу ракеты, за них ее доделало взорвавшееся топливо.

— Продолжаем поиски, — велел Каррас. — Орбитальная система функционирует. Значит, либо систему управления не разрушили до конца, либо сработала дублирующая. Либо, — добавил он, помолчав, — противник управляет ею сам. Но тогда нас бы не пропустили сюда.

Ответом ему было недоверчивое молчание, и Каррас не мог с ним не согласиться. Если бы он сам задался целью раскритиковать свой план, то управился бы с этим еще быстрее, чем товарищи.

От центрального здания осталось только два верхних этажа. Точнее, полтора: второй этаж был наполовину разрушен. Отправив свое астральное «я» на нижние уровни, Каррас обнаружил там только беспорядок, осыпавшийся потолок и темноту.

— Работающая техника, — сообщил он, осмотревшись по сторонам. — Да, она все еще работает.

— Значит, дублирующие генераторы не повреждены. Туда можно пробраться? — спросил Омни.

— Сомневаюсь. Слишком низко и слишком завалено. Начнем пробираться — и нас погребет. Если работать медленнее, нам на двое суток дел хватит.

— Призрак с Пророком не будут ждать двое суток, — Омни покачал головой. — Оглядись: кабели целы?

Каррас надолго умолк. Что происходит с его сознанием, находящимся сейчас на насколько уровней ниже, Фосс не знал и мог только догадываться.

— Есть, — наконец ответил Каррас, — судя по тому, что я вижу, они уходят наверх, через потолок, и должны выходить где-то на одном этаже с нами.

— Которая из стен? — уточнил Омни, и, дождавшись ответа, подошел к указанной стене, внимательно осмотрел ее и ковырнул ножом покрытие. Треснувшие панели легко поддались. Каррас едва успел вернуть сознание обратно в тело и открыть глаза, чтобы увидеть, как Фосс стаскивает шлем и, прижавшись щекой к стене, заглядывает за панель.

— Понятно, — только и сказал он и скорым шагом направился к выходу.

Каррасу и Рауту ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним. Выбравшись наружу, они обнаружили Омни, едва ли не на корточках крадущегося вдоль стены.

— Нашел! — возвестил он и, пару раз постучав по стене, принялся вырезать кусок в металлическом покрытии. Как именно он обнаружил, куда выходят провода, Каррас так и не понял, но спрашивать не стал. В конце концов, Омни недаром носил свое прозвище.

Глядя, как Фосс ловко орудует ножом, перерезая тонкие провода, Каррас почувствовал, как к нему возвращается надежда.

 

— Готово! — возвестил Омни, отсоединяя провода от когитатора. — Я не техножрец, но кое-что все-таки могу, — добавил он со смешком.

— Тебе удалось ее перенастроить? — спросил Каррас, подходя ближе.

— Не совсем. Если говорить кратко, то мне удалось добавить в исходный набор парочку дополнительных команд. Для остального нужно больше времени и ресурсов, — развел он руками.

— Если результат твоей работы позволит нам проскочить защитную систему — этого более чем достаточно, — ответил Каррас. — Возвращаемся.

Словно услышав его слова, комлинк ожил и позвал голосом Зида:

— Альфа?

— На связи, — откликнулся Каррас.

— У нас проблемы.

Каррас невесело улыбнулся. Везение закончилось.

— Когда у нас их не было? — пробормотал он, больше себе под нос, чем обращаясь к Зиду.

— Нет, Альфа, ты не понял, — серьезно ответил тот, все-таки расслышав. — У нас действительно очень большие проблемы.

— Докладывай, — велел Каррас и первым поспешил обратно к шаттлу. Омни и Раут зашагали следом.

— Маяк поставлен, мы с Пророком возвращаемся к точке высадки, — сообщил Зид после паузы. — Задание выполнено без помех. Противник идентифицирован.

— Кто они, Призрак?

— Космический десант Хаоса.

Каррас выругался по-окклюдски.

— Кто именно? — уточнил он.

— Опознать удалось только Несущих Слово, по остальным не понять. Эрд был прав: они действительно больше похожи на ксеносов, чем на десантников.

— Сколько их?

— В колонне — порядка двух сотен, не считая техники. В основном легкие танки. Направляются в сторону Птичьего ущелья.

— Понял тебя, Призрак. Возвращайтесь к точке высадки, мы скоро прибудем.

— Ждем вас, Грамотей, — ответил комлинк и умолк.


	7. Chapter 7

Ветер, разогнавший низкие тучи, наконец-то улегся, и солнце, висящее в зените, начало прогревать отсыревшую землю. От реки поднялась дымка, полупрозрачной завесой прикрывшая противоположную сторону ущелья и реку внизу. Верхушки гор прятались в тумане, от разогревшейся под солнечными лучами тропки поднималась испарина, и блестящие от сырости скалы казались нарисованными на голубом холсте неба.

Идти приходилось, внимательно глядя под ноги: скользкая тропка была довольно узкой, и отсыревшие камни только каким-то чудом выдерживали вес пятерых космических десантников.

Соларион, шагавший впереди, держался довольно уверенно, и Каррас в очередной раз задумался, что служит причиной его уверенности — богатый опыт и способность быстро анализировать ситуацию или врожденное чутье.

Тропинка, идущая вдоль отвесной скалы, все сильнее уходила на запад, поворачивая вместе с ущельем и рекой, бегущей далеко внизу. На вопрос о примерном местоположении базы Ортас ответил расплывчато: «где-то на западе, может, чуть севернее». Пока что направление тропинки с этой характеристикой совпадало.

Колонна, по словам Зида и Солариона, с которыми Каррас и остальные встретились в точке высадки, ушла куда-то вглубь ущелья. От позиции на обрыве, откуда Соларион произвел выстрел, до ущелья было неблизко, но после недолгих споров шаттл было решено оставить в точке сбора.

— Если все пройдет по плану, он нам больше не понадобится, — сказал тогда Каррас, — а если мы провалим миссию — то не понадобится тем более.

Таймер системы самоуничтожения шаттла настроили на сутки: если выполнить задачу не удастся, но команда сможет выбраться из ущелья, у них будет шанс вернуться.

Однако интуиция подсказывала Каррасу, что возвращаться к шаттлу им не придется.

Среди скал Птичьего ущелья после продолжительных поисков обнаружилась едва заметная тропа вдоль реки, уходящая вверх, против течения. За неимением других вариантов команда направилась по ней. Выбор оказался верным: через полчаса пути удалось обнаружить сигнал маячка, находящегося в двух километрах от местоположения команды. Тропинка уверенно убегала вперед, подтверждая теорию о местонахождении логова противника.

И чем дальше в ущелье уходила команда, тем меньше Каррасу эту нравилось.

Отправляя их на задание, Сигма говорил о том, что спасение выживших, если те обнаружатся, не должно стоять в списке приоритетных задач, — и поставил их в такие условия, что им придется это сделать. Если другая истребительная команда была отправлена, чтобы уничтожить людей, а Сигма настаивал на том, что спасать выживших не обязательно, — значит, судьба беженцев была решена задолго до того, как «Коготь» туда прибыл. Сработает ли план обменять беженцев на жизни членов команды Карраса?

Десантники Хаоса облюбовали своей базой перевалочный пункт в горах — почему? Почему не заняли военный космодром, где можно получить полный доступ к системе управления антиметеоритной защитой? Сейчас она отстреливает корабли и разведывательные зонды, но пропускает метеориты — какой в этом смысл?

Каррас нахмурился, бросив короткий взгляд на противоположный край ущелья.

Их пропустили сюда.

Им позволили попасть на Каллай, добраться до аэрокосмодрома, отыскать беженцев — и либо на базе противника их ждут, либо, что еще хуже, — позволят уйти, чтобы подловить в космосе.

Или — чтобы убить по возвращении.

Проклятый ублюдок Сигма!

Каррас мог отказаться от этого задания — и потом не сумел бы посмотреть в глаза своим подчиненным.

Соларион, успевший уйти вперед и скрыться за камнями, выглянул из-за них и поманил Карраса к себе.

— Вон там, — указал он рукой, и Каррас, отрегулировав настройки оптики шлема, прищурился, глядя в том направлении.

Птичье ущелье недаром носило свое название. Судя по кружащим над ним стаям, они гнездились на отвесных склонах. Скатывающиеся по ним водопады впадали в большое озеро, окруженное скалами, похожее на тарелку с водой.

На противоположной стороне ущелья шевелились цветные пятна. Увеличив масштаб, Каррас сумел рассмотреть движение - остатки колонны как раз заходили в пещеру, черным зевом темнеющую в скалах. Как только последние цветные фигурки, кажущиеся издали совсем маленькими, скрылись в темноте, черная пасть захлопнулась.

— Как думаешь, это единственный вход? — поинтересовался Каррас.

Соларион стащил с плеча винтовку и, поправив настройки прицела, оглядел ущелье через окуляр.

— Я ничего не вижу, — наконец ответил он. — Но еще один вход наверняка должен быть. Хотя бы док для флайеров. Если только он не открывается по тому же принципу, что и пещера.

Каррас снова перевел взгляд на то место, где только что был вход, и посмотрел по сторонам, прикидывая размеры предполагаемой базы. Перевалочный пункт — привезти, разгрузить, улететь и прилететь или приехать. Исходя из этого, внутри должны быть ангар для техники, как минимум два грузовых флайера, и склады. Открывающийся шлюз слишком заметен и легко может быть найден сканерами. Маскировочное поле требует большой мощности, а это — генераторы и фиксируемое приборами излучение. Если кому-то было надо, место уже давно бы нашли. Если военные и правда покрывали контрабандистов, то наверняка предусмотрели защиту от обнаружения.

А значит — все проще.

— Водопад, — заявил Каррас. — Наверняка вон тот, ближайший ко входу. Достаточно широкий, чтобы через него беспрепятственно прошел грузовой флайер.

— Согласен, — помолчав, кивнул Соларион.

— Тогда проверяем водопад. Веди, — коротко велел Каррас.

Соларион снова кивнул и, закинув винтовку на плечо, направился дальше.

Тропинка пошла вверх и вскоре вывела команду на горный луг, усеянный белыми и синими цветами. Зеленый ковер простирался до самого обрыва, и возвышающиеся вдалеке горы были затянуты голубоватой дымкой.

Каррас огляделся по сторонам. Тропинка утонула в луговой зелени, но чуть дальше зеленый ковер уходил вниз.

— Коготь-Три, — позвал Каррас, — выясни, есть ли возможность спуститься к озеру.

Соларион снова ограничился молчаливым кивком и отправился вперед.

— Маяк совсем рядом, — проговорил Каррас, оборачиваясь к остальным. — Возможно, путь по скалам безопаснее, но добавляет нам еще один лишний километр.

— Если ты спросишь меня, Грамотей, нам с Пророком стоило не дожидаться вас, а проследить за колонной, — заявил Зид. — Мы бы точно знали и путь, и местоположение.

— А при возможности еще и нанесли им пару ударов, верно? — спросил Каррас, и Зид фыркнул.

— Только не говори мне, что ты заставил нас ждать, чтобы убедиться, что я не ввяжусь в драку. 

— Вовсе нет. Но отправлять вас двоих было бы слишком рискованно. Когда дело касается порождений варпа, нужен библиарий, Призрак.

— Грамотей, тебя капелланы на Дамароте искусали, или это наше дерьмовое положение настраивает на проповеди? — тоскливо поинтересовался Зид.

Вопрос не требовал ответа, и Каррас, усмехнувшись, отвернулся к обрыву, глядя на водопад, за которым, предположительно, прятался док.

Притихшее было шестое чувство внезапно всколыхнулось, подтолкнув под ребра. Каррас машинально отшатнулся, словно избегая удара.

Воздуха резко перестало хватать, в глазах потемнело, и Каррас словно в воду нырнул. Судорожно пытаясь вдохнуть неподдающийся воздух, он растерянно огляделся по сторонам.

Вокруг было темно, только сверху, словно через мутное стекло, ниспадал тусклый колышущийся свет, будто Каррас провалился под лед и в считанные мгновения достиг дна.

Впрочем, наверное, так и должно быть — ведь тяжелый доспех наверняка утащил бы его под воду сразу же.

Воздух нехотя просачивался в легкие, и вдыхать его приходилось медленно: стоило вдохнуть резче, и кислород вставал поперек горла, отказываясь пролезать дальше.

Откуда-то, мутно и неразборчиво, словно через воду, доносились голоса — слишком высокие, плавные, словно что-то поющие. Слов было не разобрать.

Свет стал ярче, и Каррас, заметив краем глаза движение, обернулся. Различив в окружающей его темноте — не такой уж и плотной, как показалось сначала, — черные силуэты, Каррас судорожно выдохнул и снова закашлялся.

Черные фигуры шевелились рядом, словно не имея возможности переступить круг света, в котором стоял Каррас. Они скакали вокруг, колотили руками и, кажется, что-то беззвучно кричали. На черных головах не было видно ни лиц, ни глаз, и крики Каррас скорее угадал, чем услышал. Он почему-то был уверен, что крики должны быть.

Тьма редела, свет становился ярче, и Карраса, в очередной раз пытающегося вдохнуть неподдающийся воздух, словно накрыло холодной и плотной волной. Он рухнул на колени, сокрушенный ударом, задерживая дыхание.

_Стоять!_

Волна схлынула, и Каррас, открыв глаза, обнаружил, что вокруг нет ни тьмы, ни скачущих фигур. Он стоял на обрыве скалы, щурясь от сильного ветра, словно пытающегося отогнать его дальше. Внизу кипела лава, вокруг темнели скалы, на которых гнездились какие-то твари.

Как-то так в одной из древних религий представляли себе преисподнюю, вспомнилось ему.

_Прекрати это!_

Каррас оглянулся на голос: тот звучал совсем рядом, но на обрыве, кроме него самого, никого не было. Никого не было и дальше: Каррас чувствовал, что летит вперед, сквозь скалы, вдоль почерневших равнин и черно-белых лесов — и одновременно стоит там, на обрыве над кипящей лавой. Он увидел обугленные развалины, среди которых копошились какие-то существа, похожие на людей. Их вытянутые, узловатые руки и ноги были одной длины — тонкие, скрюченные, едва удерживающие на весу худые тела и большие головы. Существа копошились над большим телом, закованным в черный доспех.

Похоже, они выедали из доспеха содержимое.

_Проклятье, держи его! Я не удержу их обоих!_

Здесь никого нет, подумалось Каррасу, пока он пролетал над руинами дальше. Здесь никого нет.

Но ведь они должны быть. Их видели!

Жалкие смертные, возомнившие, что смогут удирать вечно…

_Эй, ты слышишь меня?_

Каррасу показалось, что голос, который он услышал, обращается к нему. Но ведь рядом никого нет, он стоит на обрыве один…

Надо возвращаться, холодно подумалось Каррасу, и он, наконец, сообразил, что это не его мысли.

И его тут же потащило обратно — сквозь черно-белые леса и почерневшие равнины, сквозь опаленные развалины, туда, где над кипящим лавовым озером мерзло на пронизывающем ветру его тело.

И теперь оно было не одно.

Каррас успел заметить рядом с собой сияющие силуэты, словно сотканные из белого света и алого огня. Две высоких фигуры: одна на коленях, совсем близко, и еще одна, изогнувшись — чуть поодаль.

Карраса протащило дальше, над озером, почти касаясь раскаленной поверхности, и дальше, затягивая в алый водоворот низвергающегося огня.

Каррас открыл глаза и обнаружил, что вокруг него снова темнота. От того места, где он стоял — или висел? — расходились сумрачные коридоры, освещенные только мутным желтоватым светом.

_Ну же, возвращайся к нам!_

Каррас огляделся по сторонам. Он точно знал, куда ведет каждый из этих коридоров — он не первый день здесь, он ходил по каждому из них сотню раз.

Выбрав наугад один из коридоров, Каррас шагнул было вперед — и словно открыл глаза.

Вокруг него кишели монстры. Знакомые коридоры, как улей, кишели разнообразными существами, и каждое из них было не похоже на остальных. Порождения разума, беззащитного перед безумием и ночными видениями, олицетворения подсознательных страхов.

Каррас смотрел на них и чувствовал, что знал, откуда они здесь.

Вслед за знанием пришло спокойствие.

Каррас глубоко вдохнул, чувствуя, как воздух снова поддается привычно легко, и, прикрыв глаза, начал читать мантру.

И устремился вперед по одному из коридоров, минуя копошащихся в нем монстров.

Он легко выскочил в какой-то зал и бросился вперед, в проем, туда, где сиял огненный поток. Разбежавшись, он нырнул в поток, легко преодолевая его и почти не чувствуя жара, и, поднявшись, пронесся над огненным озером, обратно, к скале, на которой все еще стоял.

Цвета вокруг начали меняться на противоположные. Густо-алое небо начало стремительно светлеть, сияющие фигуры, наоборот, темнели.

А затем все ощущения сменились болью, снова отчаянно перестало хватать воздуха, и Каррас, судорожно вдохнув и ощутив во рту резкую соленую сладость, рухнул на колени и, с трудом соображая, что делает, едва успел стащить шлем, —кажется, ему кто-то помог, — прежде чем его едва не вывернуло наизнанку.

Прокашлявшись, он попытался отдышаться, осознавая, что колюче-холодный и свежий воздух вдыхается легко. Каррас облизнул губы, ощущая кислый металлический привкус собственной крови, и поднял глаза.

— Призрак?

— Добро пожаловать обратно, — широко улыбнулся Зид. Он стоял радом с Каррасом, почему-то без шлема, опустившись на одно колено и придерживая командира за плечи.

— Знаешь, Грамотей, — продолжил он, убедившись, что Каррас в состоянии его слушать, — ты нас напугал. Особенно когда завопил и схватился за голову.

— Я… кричал? — недоуменно поднял брови Каррас.

— Я бы не назвал эту переливчатую трель просто криком, — пожал плечами Зид. — Коракс свидетель, я и не знал, что ты так умеешь! Все Призраки Смерти так могут, или это твой персональный талант?

— Можно отпускать? — послышался сбоку низкий голос Фосса, и Каррас оглянулся. Омни обнаружился рядом - он стоял, скрутив Рауту руки за спиной. Экзорцист молчал и не двигался, но чувствовалось, что он готов броситься в атаку сразу же, как только его отпустят.

— Он собрался решить твою проблему радикально, — со смешком проговорил Зид в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Карраса. — Но мы экспресс-голосованием при одном голосе «против» и одном воздержавшемся решили, что убить тебя мы всегда успеем. К тому же нам было интересно узнать, что с тобой случилось. Однако чем бы это ни было, Грамотей, — не делай так больше, ладно?

Каррас хрипло рассмеялся, но тут же закашлялся. От непринужденной болтовни Призрака становилось спокойнее, и мелкая противная дрожь, колотившая Карраса с того момента, как он пришел в себя, постепенно проходила. Зид все еще улыбался, но улыбка, когда он забывал о ней, тут же гасла, словно никак не желая прилипать к его губам.

— Ты как? — Зид заглянул Каррасу в глаза, словно пытаясь там что-то разглядеть. Напрасный труд -  в алых сферах глаз Призрака Смерти можно было разглядеть немногим более, чем в черных глазах Гвардейца Ворона.

— Жить буду, — ответил Каррас. — Отпусти его, Омни, — велел он, поворачиваясь.

Фосс разжал руки, выпуская Раута. Тот, не сводя взгляда с командира, осторожно шагнул прочь, держа руку на рукояти меча.

— Что это было, Грамотей? — спросил Омни, подходя ближе.

— Поисковый импульс, — ответил тот, потирая лоб. Голова гудела, словно по шлему Карраса несколько раз ударили орочьей дубиной.

— Такой силы? — Зид поднял бровь. — Даже мы ощутили всплеск. Потом уже сообразили, чем это может грозить, но предпринять, правда, ничего не успели: ты надумал присесть на травку и повыть.

— Мы просто оказались слишком близко к источнику психического крика, если это можно так назвать, — ответил Каррас, пропуская мимо ушей фамильярную реплику. — Это было что-то вроде эхолокации: они послали импульс во все стороны, проверяя, от чего он оттолкнется. По крайней мере, я ощущал это так, — добавил он, помолчав. — Слишком близко к стартовой точке, поэтому импульс оказался… слишком громким. Я первый раз такое вижу. Они искали выживших людей, но, похоже, не нашли их. Я не успел среагировать и прикрыть себя и вас. Теперь я знаю, где они и сколько их, потому что они не рассчитывали, что я окажусь рядом. Плохо то, что они теперь тоже знают, где мы и сколько нас. Почти, — добавил он, переводя взгляд на Раута.

— Значит, за водопадом все-таки есть вход? — уточнил Омни.

— Да, — кивнул Каррас. — Наши подозрения оказались верными. Но нам придется быть вдвое осторожнее: нас будут ждать. Где Соларион? — спросил он, спохватившись.

— Я здесь, Каррас.

Зид, подставивший было командиру плечо, поднялся на ноги и шагнул вперед.

— Ты давно вернулся? — спросил он неожиданно резко.

Каррас повернулся, глядя на стоящего поодаль Ультрадесантника. Из обманчиво-расслабленной позы Солариона легко было принять боевую стойку, а винтовка в его руках как бы невзначай смотрела в сторону Зида и Карраса. Омни подошел ближе, вставая рядом с Гвардейцем Ворона.

— Достаточно, чтобы увидеть главное, — ответил Соларион. — Теперь осталось понять, кого из двоих мне придется пристрелить — Раута, покушающегося на командира, или самого командира, одержимого демонами.

— Что ты несешь? — нахмурился Омни.

— Смотри внимательно, брат Фосс, — Соларион стиснул винтовку. — Вы полагаете, что Экзорцист в нашей команде находится просто так? Его повышенное внимание к Каррасу вызвано исключительно праздным любопытством? Или, может быть, он просто знает, к чему должен быть готов?

— Раут, как и все мы, входит в состав истребительной команды «Коготь», потому что Сигма нас собрал, — покачал головой Омни. — А я уже отчаялся понять, что происходит в башке этого инквизитора.

— Ему известно больше, чем нам, — продолжил Соларион. — Он наверняка что-то знает или предполагает. Что-то, что дает ему повод полагать, что однажды Каррас проиграет.

— А ты полагаешь, что этот момент наступил именно сейчас? — вскинулся Зид. — Брось, Пророк, мы только теряем время на твою паранойю, давая противнику шанс подготовиться к нашему визиту. 

— Торопишься в логово противника? — прищурился Соларион. — Потому что Каррас так сказал? А ты мог бы поручиться, что он _действительно_ просто увидел дислокацию противника, как тогда, на Кьяро, а не что захвативший его тело демон толкает всех нас в ловушку?

— Грамотей уже неоднократно нас вытаскивал, — холодно ответил Зид. —  И еще ни разу не давал мне повода усомниться в нем, Пророк.

— У тебя проблемы со слухом, Гвардеец Ворона? — в голосе Ультрадесантника обозначились рычащие нотки. — Я говорил тебе: не называй меня так.

— А по-моему, ты только что оправдал собственное прозвище, _Пророк_ , — процедил Призрак.

Соларион стиснул винтовку и шагнул вперед. Зид подобрался, как перед прыжком, Фосс сжал кулаки.

Повисшая над поляной напряженная пауза позволила расслышать крики птиц высоко в небе и мерный гул водопадов, отражающийся от стен ущелья.

— Мы понимаем, что тебе не терпится подсидеть Грамотея и занять его место, — наконец отчеканил Зид, делая шаг вперед. — Но сначала тебе придется разобраться с нами. И даже если вдруг тебе это удастся — каким-то чудом! — то командовать тебе придется одним Раутом. И я не буду обещать, что он станет тебе подчиняться.

— Это ради вашей же собственной безопасности, глупцы! — рявкнул Соларион. — Ваше слепое доверие может стоить нам жизней!

— Ты боишься смерти, Пророк? — с ласковой издевкой уточнил Зид.

Ультрадесантник взрыкнул, сжимая винтовку крепче.

— Я не боюсь смерти, но не собираюсь умирать из-за чужой глупости!

— Хватит.

Соларион умолк и вместе с остальными обернулся к поднявшемуся на ноги Каррасу.

— Грамотей… — начал было Зид, но Каррас жестом велел ему умолкнуть.

— Я сказал, хватит. Пока еще я командир группы. И приказываю вам прекратить. Я знал, что однажды это случится, — продолжил он после паузы. — Наши взаимные неприязнь и недоверие должны были однажды достигнуть критической массы. Не могу сказать, что сейчас подходящее время для этого, но что случилось, то случилось. Соларион прав, — кивнул Каррас в сторону Ультрадесантника, — ничего нельзя утверждать наверняка, и все, что вы можете сейчас сделать — это поверить мне на слово. Доказать вам обратное я не смогу никак, пока мы не проберемся на базу противника и не выберемся оттуда. Я втянул вас в это, заставил рисковать жизнями и работать вслепую, но мой отказ привел бы к позору вас всех. Все, что мне нужно, — это чтобы вы поверили мне, последний раз, если хотите, и по возвращении на Дамарот мы решим этот вопрос. Если Совет Караула сочтет меня негодным командиром, я без лишних слов уступлю свое место достойному. Но сейчас мы зависим друг от друга, нам нужна помощь друг друга, и у нас есть общая цель — выбраться отсюда и доказать Сигме, как глубоко он в нас заблуждается. Он бросил нас сюда, чтобы мы погибли — либо от рук противника, либо перегрызшись между собой. Лично я не намерен доставлять ему такое удовольствие. Вы спрашиваете, как проверить, что я — это я, а не захвативший меня демон? К сожалению, я никак не смогу доказать вам ни то, ни другое. Возможно, я мог бы просто взломать ваши разумы и заставить вас подчиняться, чтобы вытащить вас отсюда силком, если вы не хотите сделать это сами. Полагаю, демон бы на моем месте так и сделал. Тело библиария — хороший выбор на роль носителя, лучше, чем тело обычного десантника. Но я никогда — ни сейчас, ни потом, чем бы ни закончилось наше задание, — не подчинял и не собираюсь вас подчинять. Можете назвать меня законченным идеалистом, но даже после трех лет взаимных притирок я все еще надеюсь, что мы сработаемся. Все мы, — Каррас обвел команду взглядом.

Соларион шумно выдохнул, отворачиваясь, но почти сразу же повернулся обратно — Каррас подошел к нему и протянул руку ладонью вверх.

Помедлив, Соларион фыркнул и стиснул его запястье. Каррас сжал его руку в ответ, и почти сразу же поверх их рук легла широкая ладонь Фосса.

— Тебя точно капелланы искусали, Альфа, — покачал головой Зид, подходя ближе, и положил руку на руку Омни.

Каррас оглянулся на Раута, и тот шагнул вперед, кладя руку поверх руки Зида.

— «Их было меньше, чем требовалось для того, чтобы победить врага», — процитировал он.

— «…но достаточно для того, чтобы победить весь мир», — закончил Каррас.

— Жаль, что здесь нет Хирона, — Зид с улыбкой покачал головой.

— Сигмы и так мало на всех нас, — откликнулся Каррас, первым убирая руку. — И глаза у него всего два. Как делить будем?

— По-братски, — хмыкнул Омни.

— Коготь-Три, что удалось выяснить? — спросил Каррас, и Соларион указал рукой влево.

— Чуть дальше есть достаточно пологий спуск, — сообщил он, — не совсем до конца, но оставшееся расстояние можно преодолеть на тросах. По берегу озера пройдем до ближайшего водопада, дальше нужно посмотреть на месте, берег довольно каменистый.

Каррас кивнул.

— В таком случае — вперед!


	8. Chapter 8

Ровный гул водопада отражался от стен тоннеля, заглушая все остальные звуки, и потому даже тяжелые деформированные ноги ступали почти бесшумно. Существо поводило по сторонам удлиненной мордой, и зрачки в желтых глазах сузились было, но затем расширились вновь. Изуродованный рот раскрылся, облизывая сморщенные губы раздвоенным языком.

Постояв на месте, существо развернулось и зашагало назад, но, сделав несколько шагов, оно замерло, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то. Оно сжало болтер когтистыми лапами, резко развернулось — и мешком рухнуло на решетчатый металлический пол, лишившись головы.

— Он успел увидеть тебя, — буркнул Соларион, подходя ближе.

— Не важно. Это было последнее, что он увидел, — хмыкнул Зид, отряхивая молниевые когти от крови.

— Значит, он умер счастливым, — хохотнул Омни и, легко схватив тушу за ноги, оттащил ее в сторону, пристроил у стены и поворочал, обыскивая.

— Ого, — негромко выдал он и, подняв руку, поманил товарищей ближе. Зид шагнул вперед и присел на корточки, рассматривая деформированную броню, словно вросшую в бугристую тушу.

— Космические Волки, — он протянул руку и коснулся пальцем сросшегося с плечом нагрудника. — Вот куда делись посланные сюда два отряда астартес.

— Надеюсь, большая их часть погибла, — Соларион покачал головой. — Лучше смерть, чем… это.

Фосс молча коснулся пальцами поочередно собственных лба и губ, скрытых под шлемом, затем нагрудника — там, где под ним билось основное сердце. Остальные повторили его жест.

— Они пропали не так уж давно, — заметил Соларион, — и превратились в таких тварей достаточно быстро. Я не уверен, что хочу знать, что с ними произошло, но нам надо смотреть в оба.

— Мы бы ни за что не догадались, если бы ты не напомнил, — пробормотал Зид.

Оставив труп в тени, троица Караульных направилась дальше по тоннелю. Свернув в боковой коридор, Омни огляделся по сторонам и опустил глаза на решетчатый пол. Рассмотрев стык панелей, он вытащил нож и всадил его в щель между ними.

— Ну, дружище, не подведи, — проговорил он и с усилием потянул рукоять вбок.

Нож едва не согнулся, но панель поддалась, приподнимаясь. Омни с трудом поддел ее так, чтобы можно было просунуть пальцы, и, подхватив ее одной рукой, убрал нож, ухватился за панель второй рукой и, крякнув от натуги, потянул ее наверх. Зид и Соларион, ухватившись за края панели, помогли ему, и она, поддавшись, отогнулась. Омни заглянул в получившийся проем и, присев на корточки, спустился в сетчатую темноту.

— Ну как? — спросил Зид, наклоняясь.

— Вам будет низко, мне — узко. А в остальном сойдет, — пробасили из сумрака. Зид спустился следующим, и Соларион последовал за ним.

Омни уже успел уйти вперед, протискиваясь в узкую шахту боком. Следующим за ним товарищам едва не пришлось сгибаться пополам, цепляясь наплечниками за покрытые конденсатом стенки.

Вентиляционная система уходила вниз, в самые глубины скалы, но крадущимся по трубе десантникам было необходимо всего лишь обойти закрытый шлюз дока.

Вскоре сумрак, царивший в трубе, рассеялся — падающий из боковых решеток свет позволял рассмотреть растущую на стенах плесень.

Совсем рядом послышались шаги, и крадущаяся по трубе троица замерла. Свет померк: что-то большое подошло к самой решетке и встало рядом. Оно пошевелилось, словно в тщетной попытке рассмотреть что-то за мелкой вентиляционной решеткой, и, развернувшись, замерло.

Омни, шедший первым, беззвучно выругался. Существо стояло на месте, не собираясь уходить, и выбить решетку было невозможно. Сдвинуться с места, чтобы уйти к следующей решетке, тоже не выйдет: звук неизбежно привлечет внимание. Задерживаться нельзя: Грамотею и Смотрящему и так придется несладко.

— Что там? — пощекотал ухо Фосса комлинк шепотом Зида.

— Противник. Возможно, не один. Стоит прямо напротив решетки.

Предложить что-либо сделать Призрак не успел: откуда-то сбоку взревела сирена тревоги, и стоящий около решетки силуэт бросился прочь.

— Похоже, Грамотей на месте, — сообщил Омни остальным. — Путь свободен, но снаружи нас могут ждать.

— Им же хуже, — усмехнулся Зид.

— Твоя жажда боя неуемна, Гвардеец Ворона, — буркнул Соларион.

— За это и любят! — с достоинством ответил тот.

За короткое время их перебранки Омни успел вскрыть решетку и, осторожно надавив на нее, выбрался из трубы первым.

В летном ангаре царила суматоха: мечущиеся среди шаттлов существа, выглядящие, как отвратительные пародии на космический десант, скакали на вытянувшихся лапах, занимая позиции. Группы тяжело вооруженных монстров, появляющиеся из боковых проходов, рассредотачивались по ангару, но большая их часть направлялась к одному из выходов. Пользуясь этим, троица десантников пробралась к стоящим у стены контейнерам.

Выглянувший из-за угла Соларион окинул ангар наметанным взглядом и повернулся к товарищам.

— Флайеры хорошо охраняются, — проговорил он, — либо они предполагали, что мы попытаемся удрать, либо они знают, зачем мы здесь. И один варп знает, что еще им известно.

— Если бы они знали, где мы и зачем мы здесь, они бы позволили нам пробраться к флайерам и накрыли уже там, а не выставляли охрану, — возразил Зид.

Соларион дернул плечом, поудобнее перехватывая винтовку.

— Все возможно. Лучше думайте, как пробраться к флайерам. Охранники видят друг друга, и стоит мне снять издали хоть одного, подкрепление придет сразу же.

— Значит, ждем, пока шлюз откроется, — Зид нахмурился. — Что скажешь, пенек?

— Скажу, что это не самая хорошая идея, но других вариантов у нас нет, — откликнулся тот.

 

Каррас ловко поймал брошенный Раутом магазин и со щелчком вставил его на место. Патроны кончались, а наводнившие коридор существа, некогда бывшие гордыми астартес — нет.

До центра управления системами ангара оставалось совсем недалеко, но каждый шаг давался с боем.

В коридоре было темно: Каррас отстрелил лампы сразу же, стоило им с Раутом повернуть сюда, но дым тлеющего пластика и сумрак давали преимущество и своим, и чужим. Отцепив с пояса гранату, Каррас активировал ее и швырнул в коридор. Последовавший через несколько мгновений взрыв заставил ретинальный дисплей окраситься в оранжевый.

Слишком близко.

— За мной, — коротко бросил Каррас и, пригнувшись, поспешил вперед.

Под ногами хрустели обломки и осколки, несколько раз Каррас запнулся об останки разорванных взрывом тел: в тесном коридоре хватило одной гранаты, чтобы уничтожить сразу четверых.

Каррас спешил вперед — центр управления должен быть в конце коридора, если он не ошибался. Путаность его воспоминаний о психической волне, позволившей ему рассмотреть базу противника, не позволяла быть уверенным до конца.

Схватив покосившуюся дверь, Каррас потянул ее вбок. Подбежавший следом Раут вцепился в нее рядом, и вдвоем они смогли открыть ее.

В пультовой оказалось слишком светло: потолочные лампы сияли на полную мощность, но тратить время и патроны на то, чтобы выключить их, Каррас не стал.

— Держи вход! — крикнул он Рауту и бросился к пульту управления.

Экзорцист молча отвернулся к выходу, и Каррас, рассмотрев пульт внимательнее, опустил несколько ползунков. Пультовая, а вместе с ней и ангар за стеклом обзорного окна, погрузились в темноту. Стекло тут же рассыпалось осколками: кто-то снизу выстрелил в окно, и Каррас, пригнувшись, продолжил осматривать пульт.

Отыскав нужный рубильник, Каррас вывел его до упора вверх и, потянув, легко надломил.

Алеющие в сумраке светодиоды шлюза сменили цвет на зеленый, и его пасть начала медленно открываться — слишком медленно, чтобы можно было уйти.

Каррас отбросил обломок рубильника и, поудобнее перехватив болтер, прижался спиной к стене, следя боковым зрением за открывающимся шлюзом.

 

Ангар утонул в темноте, и Соларион, вскинув винтовку, высунулся из-за контейнера.

— Левый край, — бросил он и, подкорректировав настройки оптики, прицелился.

Судя по шороху, Зид и Фосс скользнули вдоль контейнеров прочь. Соларион приник к окуляру, выцеливая движущуюся около крайнего правого флайера мишень и, сосчитав до пятнадцати, нажал на спуск.

Раздался тихий хлопок, и фигура, покачивающаяся на длинных ногах, упала навзничь. К ней тут же бросились остальные. Соларион выждал несколько мгновений и, выстрелив еще раз, скрылся за контейнером.

Совсем рядом сверкнуло — в сторону контейнера, за которым прятался Ультрадесантник, начали стрелять, но Солариона там уже не было.

Он нагнал товарищей у самого края контейнеров, и десантники, пользуясь темнотой, бросились к флайеру.

Нескольких секунд, которые противник потратил на стрельбу и ловлю теней, хватило, чтобы добраться до крайнего в ряду машин флайера, когда темнота в ангаре начала рассеиваться. Наглухо закрытый шлюз стал открываться — слишком быстро, чтобы можно было успеть заскочить внутрь.

— Быстрее, Фосс! — рявкнул Соларион, глядя, как изуродованные тени несутся от контейнеров обратно.

— Почти, — откликнулся тот, что-то быстро выстукивая на панели портативного когитатора.

Совсем рядом грохнул выстрел. Соларион и Зид открыли ответный огонь, выиграв спасительные полторы секунды. Сверху зашипело, и аппарель флайера опустилась. Омни первым забежал внутрь, и его товарищи, продолжая стрелять, поднялись следом.

Двигатели взревели, аппарель поднялась и встала на место, посадочные подпорки втянулись в пазы, и флайер рванул вперед, в открывающийся шлюз.

Выскочив в раскрывающийя зев, флайер чиркнул по не до конца разошедшимся сегментам шлюза краями крыльев и устремился по тоннелю к ревущему водопаду. Стрельба ему вслед прекратилась, и оставшиеся в ангаре существа, изувеченные тлетворным влиянием варпа, с рычанием бросились к одному из оставшихся флайеров.

 

Проводив взглядом взлетевших товарищей, Каррас убедился, что они благополучно проскочили шлюз, и поспешил к выходу. Вовремя: Раут с тяжелым вдохом отшатнулся, едва не выронив болтер, — выстрел противника пришелся ему в плечо, повредив наплечник с эмблемой Караула.

Каррас выстрелил в дверной проем. Кидать гранаты противник не спешил — одного заряда хватило бы не только для того, чтобы тяжело ранить обоих Караульных, но и для того, чтобы повредить пульт управления. Каррас же мог не беспокоиться об пульте, поэтому он, отцепив последние две гранаты от крепления, поочередно бросил их в коридор. Грохнул взрыв, затем второй, и коридор заволокло дымом.

— Ты как? — спросил Каррас у стоящего у стены Раута.

— В порядке, — хрипло проскрежетал тот. — Но я почти пуст.

— Я тоже, — мрачно ответил Каррас, оглядываясь по сторонам. В коридоре было тихо: либо все, кто там был, погибли, а подкрепление не успело подойти, либо противник предпочел затаиться бежать из пультовой было некуда.

Разве только…

Каррас подошел к выбитому окну и, прижавшись к стене, осторожно выглянул. Внизу было сумрачно, но достаточно светло, чтобы модифицированное зрение астартес, усиленное оптикой шлема, оказалось способно что-то рассмотреть. Каррас огляделся, и, отцепив от пояса крепление троса, махнул рукой.

Раут, все еще зажимая рану, подошел ближе.

— Спуститься сможешь? — спросил Каррас, и Экзорцист кивнул.

Забрав у него оставшиеся гранаты, Каррас закрепил металлические когти троса в стене и отдал конец Рауту. Хрипло выдохнув, тот начал спускаться. Каррас поочередно метнул гранаты в коридор и полез следом.

Патронов почти не осталось, мрачно подумал он про себя, гранат тоже. Вся надежда на скорость и ловкость.

Главное, чтобы Омни и остальные успели добраться до базы. Остальное не важно.

Раут и Каррас успели добраться до середины стены, когда караулящие коридор твари их заметили.

 

— Противник сзади, на восемь часов, — сообщил Омни, крепче сжимая штурвал. — Придется делать крюк: если мы приведем их к базе…

Закончить он не успел: флайер тряхнуло, и пролетевшая мимо ракета взорвалась где-то впереди. Омни выругался и вывел двигатели на максимум.

Соларион, одной рукой держащийся за спинку пилотского кресла, стащил второй винтовку с плеча.

— Откинь аппарель, — бросил он.

— Что ты собрался делать? — обернулся Зид, сидевший рядом с Фоссом.

— Мы потеряем маневренность, — Омни покачал головой. — Держитесь!

Флайер резко ушел вниз, затем снова нырнул вверх — пролетевшая мимо ракета ушла в воду и взорвалась там, взметнув фонтан брызг.

— Это корыто и так хуже дредноута в музее посуды, — процедил Омни, сжимая штурвал.

— Я не прошу тебя опускать аппарель на максимум, Фосс! Просто приоткрой!

Омни, на мгновение высвободив одну руку, коснулся панели.

— Тридцать процентов. Хватит?

— Более чем.

Опираясь на стену, Соларион поспешил прочь из кабины.

В широкую щель между разъехавшимися дверьми задувал шквальный ветер. Соларион высунулся наружу, упираясь ногой в выдвинувшуюся аппарель, и, прижавшись спиной к проему, вскинул винтовку.

Флайер противника висел на хвосте, повторяя маневры Фосса.

Приникнув глазом к окуляру винтовки, Соларион вывел увеличение на максимум. Сквозь темное стекло кабины вражеского флайера можно было с трудом различить пилота. От сильного ветра винтовку мотало, и Соларион напряг все мышцы, с трудом удерживая ее.

И, прицелившись, выстрелил.

Заряд пробил в бронированном стекле едва заметную точку, и пилот отшатнулся назад. Флайер резко накренился и пошел вниз. Спустя несколько мгновений грянул взрыв, и Соларион, убрав ногу с аппарели, вернулся внутрь.

— Хороший выстрел, Пророк, — пробасил комлинк голосом Фосса.

Соларион хмыкнул в ответ.

Снизив скорость до восьмидесяти процентов мощности, Фосс скорректировал траекторию полета и расслабил сжатые пальцы.

— Через сорок минут будем в первой точке эвакуации, — проговорил он. — Будем надеяться, Грамотею тоже повезет.

— Храни его Коракс, — откликнулся Зид.

 

Высота оказалась достаточной, чтобы ноги при приземлении откликнулись болью. Каррас бросился вперед, с неудовольствием ощущая, как сводит мышцы левой ноги чуть ниже колена. Пропустив Раута дальше, Каррас на мгновение остановился и, обернувшись, разрядил все оставшиеся патроны в преследователей. Можно было вытащить из ножен Арквеманн — Каррас ощущал, как пульсирует его жажда боя, — но рукопашная в планы не входила.

— Альфа! — хрипло каркнул комлинк голосом Экзорциста.

Каррас поспешил следом, на ходу меняя магазин и заряжая последний. Подняв глаза, он увидел Раута, первым добежавшего до стоящих с краю посадочной площадки лэндспидеров.

— Ты ранен! — крикнул Каррас, не сбавляя шаг. — Управишься?

— У тебя еще остались патроны, Альфа, — ответил Раут и вскочил на сидение пилота. Каррас зигзагом, проклиная пострадавшую ногу на всех известных ему языках, добежал до лэндспидера и, вскочив на подножку, занял второе сиденье.

Двигатели взревели, и лэндспидер сорвался с места.

Обернувшись, Каррас успел подстрелить одного из целящихся монстров, прежде чем лэндспидер, преодолев раскрытый шлюз, вылетел в тоннель и врезался в водяную стену.

На долю секунды удар о воду выбил из легких весь воздух, отдавшись болью где-то в солнечном сплетении, и лэндспидер, взлетев над озером, направился прочь, в ущелье.

Спустившись к самой воде, он полетел дальше, туда, где горные речушки собирались в одну.

Каррас положил пальцы на панель управления пушками, прикидывая, как далеко они смогут уйти, пока топливо не кончится.

Второй точкой эвакуации был пролесок далеко на юго-западе: грузовой флайер должен был подобрать людей, а Каррас и Раут — увести за собой хотя бы часть предполагаемой погони.

Оставалось надеяться, что Эрд не позволил своему недоверию взять верх и приготовил людей к эвакуации.

Лэндспидер выскочил из ущелья и полетел вдоль реки, едва не касаясь воды.

 

— Долго еще? — уточнил Омни, и комлинк, потрещав статикой, ответил раздраженным голосом Зида:

— Последние заходят. Они двигаются, как черепахи.

— Скажи им, чтобы шевелились активнее. У нас не так много времени, а до второй точки неблизко.

— Я почти готов им помочь, — огрызнулся Зид и, облегченно выругавшись, добавил: — Есть. Поднимай.

Омни коснулся клавиши на панели, и грузовая платформа пошла вверх, поднимая сгрудившихся на ней людей и двоих астартес. Наконец, светодиоды сменили цвет, сообщая об окончании подъема. Отстукав несколько команд на панели, Фосс перевел флайер на автоматическое управление и перебрался на соседнее кресло, уступив место пилота подошедшему сзади Солариону. Вернувшийся вместе с ним Зид оперся локтями на спинку кресла, наблюдая, как Омни выстукивает команды на панели портативного когитатора.

— Как они там? — спросил Фосс, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия.

— Люди? — уточнил Зид. — В порядке. Удобств, конечно, никаких, но выбирать транспортник было некогда. Содержание кислорода в норме, систем обеспечения хватит на несколько часов.

— Этого хватит, — Омни кивнул и умолк.

Набрав скорость, флайер взял курс на вторую точку эвакуации.


	9. Chapter 9

Топлива не хватило совсем чуть-чуть — последние два километра пришлось идти пешком после не самой мягкой посадки, и Каррас сжал зубы, чувствуя, как ноют мышцы ноги.

Раут молча шагал рядом. Кровь на его ране свернулась, надежно запечатав ее, а разговорчивостью Экзорцист не отличался никогда.

Каррас упрямо шел вперед, сверяясь с картой на ретинальном дисплее. В пролеске противнику придется поискать их — если только они не пошлют еще один психический импульс. Патроны у Раута кончились точно так же, как и у самого Карраса, но гладия Экзорцисту будет вполне достаточно.

Следом за болью в ноге и мрачными мыслями навалилась усталость. Каррас стиснул зубы сильнее и ускорил шаг.

Гори оно все огнем, им остались паршивые четыреста метров.

Они успеют преодолеть их, и ничего не случится. Погоня достаточно запутана, а людей Омни и остальные наверняка подобрали.

Конечно, еще может произойти что угодно. Еще осталось преодолеть орбитальную систему защиты, выйти на связь со «Святой Неваррой»…

Вслед за усталостью пришла головная боль. Каррас остановился, глубоко вдыхая и выдыхая. Казалось, что стоит ему прикрыть глаза дольше, чем на пару секунд, и он вырубится прямо здесь.

— Альфа? — проскрежетал Раут.

— Я в порядке, — выдохнул в ответ Каррас.

Вместо ответа Раут молча подставил ему руку. Каррас благодарно оперся на нее, стараясь не думать о том, что происходит сейчас в мыслях Экзорциста.

Добравшись до точки, Каррас устало опустился на землю и прикрыл глаза, слушая, как трещит статикой комлинк.

— Грамотей? — вырвал его из навалившейся было дремы сочный бас Максиммиона Фосса. — Эй, прием, слышишь меня?

— Слышу, — откликнулся Каррас, открывая глаза. — Где вы, Омни?

— Голову подними, — откликнулся комлинк.

Каррас запрокинул голову, глядя на висящий над верхушками деревьев флайер. Двери сбоку открылись, и показавшаяся наверху фигура в черных доспехах скинула трос.

— Подниметесь? — поинтересовался комлинк голосом Зифера Зида.

— А у нас есть выбор? — спросил Каррас, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Ну, хочешь, я спущусь и обниму тебя, чтобы тебе не было так страшно? — весело спросил комлинк.

— Не боишься, что я начну ревновать? — насмешливо прозвучало по связи басом.

Каррас почувствовал, как его губы растягивает улыбка. Омни и Призрак в любой ситуации оставались сами собой — и от этого на душе становилось спокойнее.

Они почти победили. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть.

Раут полез вверх первым, Каррас — следом за ним. Зид помог им забраться, и, смотав трос, коснулся пальцем клавиши вокса.

— Можешь закрывать двери, пенек. Убираемся отсюда.

Двери с шипением закрылись, аппарели заняли законное место, и флайер устремился прочь, набирая высоту.

Каррас добрался до кабины пилота и пристроился в свободном кресле. Голубое небо постепенно затягивалось облаками, по мере того как флайер уходил вверх, выходя по касательной на орбиту. Затем белесые облака начали краснеть, и флайер затрясло.

Омни отстучал последнюю команду и поднял глаза от экрана когитатора.

— Десять минут до входа в зону поражения орбитальной системы.

— Как там груз? — спросил Каррас.

— Потрясет немножко, — ответил Омни, следя за показаниями приборов. — А так — терпимо, защитные системы у флайеров типа «земля-орбита» достаточно мощные. В конце концов, временные неудобства — это не такая большая цена за спасение собственной жизни.

Тряска усиливалась, и на приборной панели высветилось уведомление о растущих перегрузках и подключенных компенсаторах. Алый цвет на обзорных экранах засиял ярче и, спустя невыносимо долгие несколько минут, сменился спокойной темнотой.

— Мы на орбите, — сообщил Омни. — Компенсирующие системы грузового отсека в норме. Три минуты до входа в зону поражения защитной системы.

— Вот вернемся обратно, поймаем Сигму и будем долго-долго ему рассказывать все, что мы о нем думаем, — мечтательно протянул Зид.

— Сначала надо вернуться, — отмахнулся Каррас.

Зид пожал плечами и стащил шлем, тряхнув головой, позволяя длинным черным волосам рассыпаться по плечам. Повисшая в кабине тишина нарушалась только отсчетом Фосса.

— Входим в зону поражения, — наконец объявил он. — Пять… четыре… три… две…

И ничего не произошло.

Висящие на орбите защитные установки остались неподвижными.

— Не шевелится? — уточнил Омни, сверяясь с показаниями. — Кровь Дорна, не шевелится! Есть!

— Только не говори мне, что не был в этом уверен, — вздохнул Каррас.

— Всегда есть десять процентов вероятности форс-мажора, — развел руками Омни. Оказавшийся рядом Зид пихнул его в наплечник.

— Шуточки у тебя, пнище…

— Да уж не хуже, чем у некоторых, — фыркнул Омни в ответ.

Флайер медленно начал набирать скорость, проплывая мимо системы орбитальной защиты, и, вырвавшись на свободу, устремился в открытый космос.

 _Мы это сделали_ , подумалось Каррасу.

_Мы прошли через все это. Не погибли и не убили друг друга._

Внутри стало легко, и Каррас почувствовал, что улыбается.

— До ближайшей населенной планеты два часа пути, Грамотей, — Омни сверился с электронными картами сектора. — Двигаемся к ней?

— Пока — да. Сигма наверняка найдет нас раньше, — добавил Каррас, — следи за эфиром.

Фосс кивнул, снова что-то выстукивая на панели.

Стащив шлем, Каррас глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, чувствуя характерный запах воздуха, стерилизуемого системой очистки. Транспортный флайер предназначался и для перевозки живых грузов в том числе, и система жизнеобеспечения позволяла создавать условия для большей части видов. Содержание углекислого газа в транспортном отсеке было чуть выше комфортного, но два часа пути люди должны выдержать.

Почувствовав колющую боль в левом запястье, Каррас опустил глаза. Доспех был цел, но ощущение иглы становилось все отчетливее. Каррас собрался было снять перчатку — и внезапно понял, что не может пошевелить руками.

Он дернулся, ощущая под спиной что-то твердое. Цвета вокруг стали чересчур яркими, словно нарисованными, и Каррас почувствовал, как проваливается вниз.

Мерзкое ощущение полета отдалось в желудке, вызвав тошноту.

Он уже испытывал что-то подобное.

Он три раза победил собственную смерть, и все три раза возвращение в собственное тело вызывало отвратительные ощущения.

Нахлынувший жар сменился ознобом. Каррас прикрыл глаза, пытаясь отдышаться и понять, что происходит.

Их пытаются найти и задержать? Среди спасенных с Каллая людей оказался одержимый?

Но Каррас бы почувствовал его.

Мысли в голове ворочались с трудом, язык не слушался. На мгновение Каррас успел ощутить прилив злости: они смогли выполнить задание и вырваться, почему именно сейчас?

На место злости пришел страх: возможно, Соларион был прав, и Каррас действительно под влиянием демона?

А на место страха пришла пустота.

 

В глаза ударил яркий свет потолочной лампы. Каррас зябко поежился, пытаясь отдышаться. Распаренную кожу неприятно выстудил холодный воздух. Ощущение доспеха пропало, но мышцы ныли, как будто Каррас только что три раза подряд пересдал капитанский норматив.

Облизнув пересохшие губы, Каррас попытался пошевелиться и понял, что лежит на чем-то, крепко привязанный. Руку кольнуло, следом за ней — щиколотку, и Каррас, скосив глаза, увидел стоящих рядом апотекария и техномагоса. К телу постепенно возвращалась чувствительность, и Каррас ощущал каждую иглу, которую вытаскивали из его тела. Иглы венчали провода, уходящие куда-то, но зафиксированная голова не позволяла оглядеться как следует.

Что происходит?

Где он?

Где остальные?

Пальцам постепенно становилось легко, по мере того, как с них снимали зажимы датчиков. Затем отсоединили иглы, вонзавшиеся в грудь, следом освободили голову. Каррас с трудом сел, чувствуя, как его поддерживают и что-то отключают на спине, в том месте, где крепился ограничитель.

Каррас огляделся и увидел остальных: сидящего на краю соседнего стола Фосса, держащегося за голову, словно пытающегося унять раздирающую ее боль, Солариона, с которым возились еще двое апотекариев, Зида, все еще спящего и опутанного датчиками, и Раута, которого только что разбудили.

Плечам стало тепло — закончив отсоединять датчики, стоящий рядом апотекарий накрыл Карраса тонким пледом и отошел, предоставив ему полную свободу действий.

Каррас попробовал спустить ноги со стола, на котором сидел, и почувствовал отвратительную слабость. Подняв глаза, он встретился взглядом с сидящим Фоссом.

«Что произошло?» — беззвучно спросил тот.

Каррас пожал плечами и покачал головой. Он бы сам не отказался узнать.

И сразу же ощутил, как кто-то коснулся его разума — вежливо, деликатно, как коснулись бы плеча, чтобы привлечь внимание.

Каррас обернулся, увидев стоящего возле выхода из зала космического десантника в черных доспехах. Те явно принадлежали библиарию, но кроме обозначений ранга на них не было ни малейших знаков, говоривших о принадлежности к тому или иному ордену. Бледное породистое лицо перечеркнули два одинаковых шрама, словно тот, кто оставил эти метки, — в насмешку или по какой-то другой причине, — решил не нарушать благородную симметрию этого лица. Коротко остриженные белоснежные волосы и бледная кожа делали библиария похожим на мраморную статую, лицо которой инкрустировали двумя темно-фиолетовыми камнями глаз.

Каррас попытался встать, зябко кутаясь в плед, но ноги слушались плохо. Пол неприятно холодил босые ступни. Пока он тщетно пытался заставить колени перестать дрожать, библиарий сам подошел к нему.

— Приветствую тебя, кодиций Каррас. Я — эпистолярий Варий Аэшкер.

— Рад нашему знакомству, эпистолярий, — Каррас тяжело оперся на стол. — Прошу прощения за свое прискорбное состояние.

— Я обещаю тебе, что скоро оно нормализуется, — ответил назвавшийся Варием. — Пожалуй, мне стоит принести тебе встречные извинения. Потому что от командования вы их вряд ли дождетесь, — добавил он.

— Давайте по порядку, эпистолярий, — Каррас помотал головой, отгоняя дурноту. — Где мы?

— Во втором апотекарионе «Святой Неварры». Пожалуй, это должно дать вам ответ не только на этот вопрос.

— Пожалуй, да, — мрачно ответил Каррас и, повернувшись, окинул взглядом свою команду. Те, постепенно приходя в себя, неуютно кутались в выданные пледы и насторожено прислушивались к разговору.

— В таком случае, я полагаю, больше вопросов на данный момент у вас не будет, — полувопросительно-полуутвердительно проговорил Аэшкер.

— Только один. С какого момента наша миссия… перешла в виртуальный формат?

— Это имеет значение? — В голосе эпистолярия промелькнуло что-то, похожее на насмешку. Впрочем, Каррасу могло просто померещиться.

— Умение отделять зерна от плевел — одна из основ нашей с вами работы, кодиций, — продолжил Варий. — В данном случае зерно — это результат вашей миссии. Все остальное — ненужная шелуха.

— Но зачем нужно было это делать вот так? — Каррас не был уверен, подумал он об этом или же действительно произнес вслух — в любом случае, эпистолярий его услышал.

— Снижение рисков, Каррас. Никто не хотел рисковать вашими жизнями в случае провала.

— Нашей миссией был не Каллай, верно? — Каррас повернулся, глядя в ярко-фиолетовые глаза Аэшкера.

— Ты прав, — негромко ответил тот. — Об остальном мы поговорим позже, когда твое самочувствие улучшится. Приведи себя в порядок и приходи ко мне — нам нужно о многом с тобой побеседовать.

Варий развернулся и направился к выходу. Каррас проводил его взглядом и повернулся к остальным. На лицах, обращенных к нему, не было укора, однако Каррас все равно почувствовал себя виноватым перед своей командой.

— Грамотей, не вини себя, — пробасил Омни, сидящий ближе всех, — Сигма надул всех нас.

— И ему же будет лучше, если мы узнаем, зачем он это сделал, — добавил Зид, легко вставая на ноги. — Но, что бы он ни рассказал нам, — клянусь, однажды я доберусь до него.

 

***

 

Масляные светильники горели вполсилы, окутывая простое убранство комнаты теплым и уютным полумраком. Желтоватые пятна света отражались в полированной поверхности деревянной столешницы.

— Я ожидал вас раньше, друг мой, — произнесла одна из фигур, сидящих за столом. — У вас возникли трудности?

— Непредвиденные обстоятельства, — ответила вторая, так же, как и первая, скрытая капюшоном. — Когда мы вошли в сектор, начался сильный варп-шторм. Астропаты не смогли наладить связь.

— Полагаете, шторм был вызван именно теми причинами, о которых мы говорили с вами?

— Я более чем уверен в этом. — Фигура не двигалась. Ее, как и первой, и вовсе не существовало. Самой комнаты, в которой они обе находились, не существовало.

— Я получил предварительный отчет. Операция увенчалась успехом?

— Я с уверенностью могу утверждать, что «Коготь» справился со своей задачей. Тест на сработанность был пройден. Однако не без шероховатостей.

— С вашей точки зрения, они готовы, друг мой?

— Двое из них полностью готовы, остальные нуждаются в дополнительной обработке. Но мы успеем закончить с этим к концу пути. «Коготь» — это лучшее, чем мы располагаем, и я уверен, что они справятся.

— Будем надеяться, друг мой, будем надеяться. Аэшкер уже ввел их в курс дела?

— Не до конца. Но к началу операции они будут располагать всеми необходимыми данными.

— Мне нравится ваша уверенность, но у меня вызывает сомнения их лояльность. Испытания их терпения могут привести к тому, что мы потеряем над ними контроль.

— Я предусмотрел это. К тому же, последний тест показал, что они верны своим клятвам — и будут продолжать держать их. Нам следует предоставить Совету Караула свежие данные.

— Я говорил с Советом перед тем, как связаться с вами. Они не хотят в этом участвовать, и мы можем лишиться одного из рычагов воздействия.

— Этого не произойдет.

— Вы предусмотрели и это? Что ж, все те дни ожидания, что тянулись, пока варп-шторм мешал нашему разговору, компенсированы с лихвой.

— Мой человек скоро прибудет на оговоренное место. Он передаст более подробный отчет и необходимую информацию. Надеюсь, вы одобрите план.

— Я тоже надеюсь на это. Продолжайте работу. Я смогу выйти на связь через три недели — и я надеюсь, что у вас по-прежнему будут для меня хорошие новости. In nomine Imperator.

— In nomine Imperator.


End file.
